END of the Despair
by KiraYamato90
Summary: How Despair plagued her life, her choices, her own morality she who is desperate for the light will be given by the one who brings an END to all
1. Chapter 1

"**speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

In the world of magic, there is a Continent other than the land of Ishgar

It is called Alakasita, the western continent and within the continent stood one empire, the Alvarez empire

* * *

A man was sitting in a throne room while leaning his face to his hand in a thinking pose while listening to a light blue hair man with glasses who was reading a letter that had some royalty like stamps on it

"and they wish for a peace meeting in the next month" the glassed man said while adjusting the glasses with his hands

The man sitting at the throne sighed as he cracks one eye open to look at the glassed man as he closes back the eye

"was that all they want, Invel?" the man asked the light blue hair who nodded while folding the letter

"good" the man said as he yawns and then looks at the floor while his eyes were threatening to close from lack of sleep as it can be seen from the black eye bags under the man's eyes

"agree to the whole thing" he said as he waves his hand in a lazy motion

"why did I ever sign up for this?" the man whined as he leans back to the throne as he had a tired face

"Emperor Spriggan is on leave and won't be back till next month, please bear it till then" Invel said to him as he folds his hands behind his back

The throne man then sighs again while slouching back on the throne room

"where's my lazy Nephew when you need him?" the man asked to Invel while looking at the ceiling

"he is currently at Ishgar with Lady Mavis for the holidays" Invel replied to the man as he suddenly sat up and looks at Invel with wide eyes

"HOW COME HE GETS THE HOLIDAYS!?" The man shouted at Invel

Invel grabbed his glasses and pulls out a handkerchief as he cleans some spit on the glasses from the outburst

"August-sama had demanded to take a leave of absence from his duty as he had requested the Emperor beforehand" Invel said to him as he puts his glasses on "you were the most logical person to fulfil the throne during Emperor Spriggan's absence, seeing that you are his little brother. Are you not?"

The man on the throne started pouting like a kid as he huffs while crossing his arms

"Natsu-sama?" Invel asked

The man sitting in the throne is none other than the younger brother of Zeref Dragneel. Etherious Natsu Dragneel, AKA E.N.D.

"stop calling me that, Invel" Natsu whined like a kid as he was puffing his cheeks "it makes me sound like I'm an old man"

"but you are over a hundred years old, are you not?" Invel said as Natsu dropped his head to the hurting fact

"I'm 419 and still 10 years younger than my brother!" Natsu retorted to Invel who simply shrugs his shoulder

"that's still the age of an old man" Invel simply said as an imaginary stone hits Natsu's head hard

Natsu then recomposes himself as he stands up and scratches his back

"just make sure to tell me when we get a notice on what time, do they want the negotiation meeting -yawn-," Natsu said as he scratches the back of his waist "I'm going to sleep"

Natsu waved his hand to Invel who bowed and went on his duty

* * *

Natsu was walking in the hallway to his room to get some sleep seeming that all of the royal duty his brother used to handle were all pushed to him

"when he gets back, I ain't never taking his spot again" Natsu said as he remembers the amount of paper work he had to sign to run his brother's kingdom

He then reaches a big door as he reached the handle and opens it

Inside the room was a queen sized already messed up bed that had some of the blankets already on the floor and some clothes on the chair and the floor as it can be seen that this room hasn't been cleaned for a while

"I'll get the servants to clean this up tomorrow" Natsu said as he strips off his boots and gauntlet and puts them onto a nearby table as he then walks to the bathroom and washes his face then brushes his teeth and walk towards the bed

Natsu sat on the bed that had a lump in the blankets that was moving a little

He then started stripping of his pants and shirt as he was down to his boxers

Natsu then felt two hands snaking around his waist as they run up and down on his abs

"how is it going with Erza?" Natsu asked as a scarlet hair woman wearing a red night dress, comes out of the blanket and embraces Natsu's back while resting her head on Natsu's shoulder

"going out with that Tatoo boy for their anniversary" the woman replied as she snuggles to Natsu's warmth

She then pulls the mand down to the bed and laid her head on his chest

"why can't you take the role for the throne?" Natsu whined as he holds the woman's waist

The woman giggled to Natsu as she looks up to him

"I'm not the one Emperor Spriggan asked to take his spot while he leaves, am I?" she asked playfully as Natsu's face scorns to the stinking truth

"I hate him sometimes" Natsu said as he turns to hold the woman's figure to his chest

The woman chuckled and snuggles deeper to Natsu's arms as she was greeted with comforting warmth

"all the paper work, the political stuff and the whole negotiation with Ishgar, haaa!" Natsu muttered out while whining as he felt he had enough of the whole royalty thing "can't even sleep comfortably at all!"

The woman smiles to Natsu as she got out of the embrace and hugs Natsu to her chest to calm him down

After a few minutes of whining from Natsu, he was now happily laying his head into a man's dream pillow as he snuggles deeper to the woman's chest

"I just want it to be like the old days" Natsu said in a muffled voice as he hugs the woman's waist closer but gently

The woman then started caressing his head while running down her fingers down his hair in a circular motion to a certain part of Natsu's scalp that made the man shivers in delight a bit before relaxing

"I'm so lucky to have you as my wife!" Natsu said in a proud voice as he opens his eyes to look at the woman "thank you for marrying me, Irene!"

he then snuggles back to her chest as he felt at home in it

Irene Belserion, the Scarlet Despair and the wife to Etherious Natsu Dragneel, smiled as she continues soothing her childish husband with her gentle strokes of affection like a mother to a child

"and thank you for rescuing me back then, Natsu" Irene said as she crosses her legs with Natsu's as she pulls him closer

Natsu hummed while in her chest as he was smiling happily in it

Irene sighed with a smile as she caresses Natsu's head

"what a big baby" she said while continuing to pat his head in a gentle motherly way as she sometimes strokes his head

Natsu reaches to her slightly bulging stomach as he rubbed circle onto it

"I hope we get a boy" Natsu said as he holds Irene's waist in a protective matter

"maybe we'll gets a girl" Irene suggested as she smiles to his affectionate actions

"whether if it's a boy or a girl, all that matters is that we will have a healthy child" Natsu said with a soft smile

"good night" Natsu told Irene as he tried to go to sleep

Irene smiled as she gives a kiss to Natsu's forehead

"good night, my little dragon" Irene whispered in a soothing voice before closing her eyes and let Natsu hear her heartbeat Lullaby

After a few minutes both of them were now asleep with light snores filling the room

* * *

Stars in the night sky sparkled in the night with the full moon accompanying them

Suddenly a shooting star came as another appeared before there was no more

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**"Speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

The land was burning, the sky was dark, the earth burns in fire

two figures were standing with limping strength as blood pooled and soaked into the land

Natsu stands with fading strength as his blood-covered himself

His breathing ragged, his vision blurry, his strength diminished

He fell to one knee as he coughs blood from his lips, and his vision turned red to the blood in his eyes

Natsu was in a fierce battle as the man's foe stood in front of him with blood coming out of his mouth

"hahaha….the battle is a draw, demon" his foe spoke in a mocking tone as his eyes were unlike that of a man, rather a monster to be speak "…you entertained me well enough, but I am the king, and I shall always come as the victor!"

The man cackled before he was enveloped in smoke and a giant black shadow appeared with glowing red eyes piercing out of the smoke

"**one day….our battle…will end the life of one of us….."** a deep and dark voice spoke as the smoke subsides and revealed a giant black dragon "**…till then…demon…till the day I destroy everything!"**

"bastard!" Natsu grunts out as the dragon flaps his wings before flying away with laughter

"damnit! Damnit! Damnit!" Natsu roared out before he fell as blood seeps out of his chest

His eyes slowly closed as his strength disappeared and his body in need of rest

* * *

centuries had passed since that great battle, we now find Natsu within Alvarez

Natsu was sitting on the window rail of a palace with a solemn look on him as he watches over the setting sun as the orange light shines down a city with millions of people walking by the streets

He sighs in content while leaning his hand to the window's glass and then turned around to walk away

One of the strongest mages in the world and a member of the Spriggan 12, yet he could not defeat the bringer of chaos in his ancient battle

"it's been peaceful for so long." Natsu said as he walks out to the hallways of the palace while passing by guards stationed there

"how long has it been…" the man asked himself as he walked towards a giant door that had two statues beside it. He waved his hand to the side and the statues became alive and opened the door for the man "since I've become this soft?"

he then entered the room where there was a grand round table with 10 individuals on each seat while a man with black hair and wearing black and white clothing was sitting in the middle on a king's throne chair

"you're a bit late, Natsu" the man at the throne room said as he smiled to Natsu

"yeah" Natsu replied as he made his way to the far end of the room as he sits down near the black hair man

Natsu then leans back to his chair and crosses his hands with each other and had a quite lazed face as he yawns a bit

"still seeing the setting sun as always?" Zeref asked him

Natsu nodded in reply as he runs his fingers in his hair

"this behaviour of yours Is becoming quite a habit, Natsu-sama" Invel spoke two seats away from Natsu as the bluish hair man adjusted his glasses to him

"it is?" Natsu asked back while looking a tad bored

Natsu leans his head to his hand while closing his eyes

"can you guys be the ones to discuss the whole political thing?" he said to them "I'm feeling a bit lazy and bored these days"

Zeref smiles in amusement to his little brother

"you've always been the lazy ones since we were young" he said to Natsu who waved his hand to him in a lazy motion

"Invel" Zeref said to the Ice Wizard as he stands up when called

"we will now begin the meeting of the political and military affairs" Invel said

Invel started to explain the political meeting that they are to have with Ishgar's kingdom with Natsu just resting there as he sleeps

After 30 minutes, Invel reached to the final topic that they are about to discuss

"Natsu-sama, for this one you must participate" Invel told to Natsu who cracked an eye open to look at Invel

"what is this about?" Natsu asked as he leans back to his chair and crosses his legs up

Invel adjusted his glasses again before he snaps his fingers twice and servants came in and sets down a pile of papers on each individual's table

"these are the newest applicants to the Alvarez's military forces" Invel explained as everyone runs through the paperwork and saw some promising new mages that are going into their military forces

"I want these two in the Ajeel force!" Ajeel stated as he takes out two identity papers of a man with some Egypt like make up and a man wearing a scarf over his eyes while having a quite weird scar on his razor sharped teeth mouth

"you have some weird taste, Ajeel" Jacob said with a smirk

"SHUT UP!" Ajeel retorted to the man

"this is just a hassle" Brandish said with a deadpanned bored look on her as she just throws away the paper as it suddenly disappears

"don't be like that, Randi. There are some promising ones here" Dimaria said to her friend as she flips over a page of her pile

Natsu just looks bored at the applicants as he reads their abilities and stats

"why did you bother make me come here?" Natsu asked his brother as he continued to look at the papers

"because one of the applicants will be a member of the Spriggan 12" Zeref replied and gained the instant attention of all of the members of the Spriggan 12 (Except Invel who already knew)

"wha!?" Ajeel said with Jacob looking a tad curious to Zeref

"a new member?" August asked to his father, Zeref nodded with a smile

"it has come to my attention that one seat is empty" Zeref said as he mentions to the last empty seat in the room

"is this new member someone of your acquaintance, father?" Larcade asked the man and earning a quite furious glare from August

Zeref nodded to him. He then swipes his hand to the side as the door to the room was opened

"meet the newest member" Zeref said with a smile as a woman a tall with thickly braided, bow-adorned, scarlet hair and dons a risqué version of the typical witch's garb while holding a staff

"Irene Belserion" Zeref introduces them to her as Irene walks towards the grand table and stands in front of them all

Everyone except Natsu, August, Invel, and Zeref. gasped in shock at the huge amount of magic power that radiates from Irene as they have never felt anything like it

August hummed in amusement as he was quite interested in the strong magic power, she had

"I suggest you all get acquainted to each other" Zeref told them as he stands up from his throne

"I leave the rest to you, Natsu" Zeref looks to his younger brother who nodded while squinting his eyes to Irene

_"this power and this scent. She's just like him_" Natsu thought in his mind as August spoke to Irene first

* * *

Natsu was sitting on top of the roof of the palace as he watches the night sky

He let the night breeze flow through his hair as he watched the stars

Natsu then felt a presence near him as he turns around and saw Irene landing near the roof

"oh my! what a coincidence? To think that I would find E.N.D-sama here" Irene said in an amused voice as she smiles a bit

Natsu looks at her for a moment, then turns back around and looks back to the night sky

"come to see the stars?" Natsu asked to Irene who giggle in response

"yes" Irene said to him as she walks near him

They then started at the night sky in silence for the first few minutes before Natsu breaks the silence

"you're a mother, aren't you?" Natsu asked, surprising Irene

"why yes, may I ask how you know?" Irene asked a bit taken back on the man's guess

"I know a mother when I see one" Natsu simply replied as he saw a shooting star

Irene raised a sceptical look to Natsu as she was turning quite hostile to the man

"and" Natsu said as he turns to look at Irene

"I know that you're a dragon" Natsu spoke and was replied with a magic blast attack to the face from a furious looking Irene

"I'M A HUMAN!" Irene screamed as she fired multiple more at Natsu who stood his ground with the attacks dealing no damage to him

Irene growled at Natsu with dragon like scales appearing from her neck to the side of her face as she charged up a flaming ball attack from her sphere and fired it at Natsu who stood there emotionlessly

**BOOM**!

Irene's attack hits him as explosion filled the top of the roof which alerted the guards down

"what was that!?" A soldier exclaimed

"an enemy attack!?" "it came from there!"

Irene hisses out a growl as her right side of her face cracked and turns into a dragon like face with white scales appearing on to her face

She grabs the side of her face while trying to calm herself down as her staff falls to the floor

"I'm a human! not a dragon! A human! a human! A human!" Irene muttered out while holding her face as the dragon scales started disappearing

The dust settled down with Natsu still standing with no injuries whatsoever

He dusted off some dirt on his shoulder and saw the emotion breaking down woman who was holding her face like she was going mad

"I see" Natsu said as he slowly walks towards Irene "your mind and strong will are fighting off the dragon's urge for power and destruction but at the cost of your sanity"

Natsu kneels down and looks to Irene who was in tears as she started scratching her face and blood was appearing on her scratch marks

"I assume you have been a dragon for quite some time" Natsu assumed and was replied with the scream from Irene

"I'M A HUMAN! I'M NOT A MONSTER!" Irene screamed as her hands turns into claws and grabs Natsu's neck and was trying to strangle him to death

"your mind is starting to merge with the dragon's power from within your body" Natsu said while looking okay as the strangling claws on his neck weren't even bothering him at all

"QUIET! HOW WOULD YOU KNOW?! HOW WOULD YOU UNDERSTAND MY SUFFERING!? FOR CENTURIES! FOR CENTURIES I HAVE BEEN SUFFERING IN THIS CURSED BODY OF MINE!" Irene screams as the white scales started to re-appear on her face

"I wouldn't, I wouldn't understand this suffering you are talking about" Natsu simply replied as the claws were clenching more on her neck as Irene growls at him

"I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU!" Irene screams as her eyes glowed red in rage

"DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!" Irene screamed to the night as she slams Natsu down to the roof and the both of them crashes down to the palace

**CRASH**! **CRASH**! **CRASH**!

* * *

Guards were doing their nightly patrol around the castle when they then heard something coming from above as they then saw the ceiling cracking and came down Natsu with Irene as they crashed to floor and created a crater

"what the!?" "E.N.D- SAMA!?"

Irene continued to strangle Natsu as white feather like wings appeared behind Irene

"I KILL YOU!" Irene screamed as fangs appeared on her teeth with the addition of her body was transforming to that of a dragon

"what is this!?" Neinhart came running in with Jacob and Brandish and saw the whole thing

"get back, all of you" Natsu said to them as he pushes back Irene's claws and was holding her down

"you can't get near here, understand" Natsu told them off before Irene then sunk her fangs onto Natsu's shoulder as it pierced his skin and draws blood from it

"E.N.D-sama!" Jacob exclaimed as Natsu was then pushed back to the wall as it breaks and both Natsu and Irene fell down the high palace and down to the ground

In their fall, Natsu saw that they were getting closer to the ground as he positions Irene on top of him as they crashed to the ground with Natsu breaking Irene's fall

**BOOM**! **CRASH**!

Nearby guards rush to the scene and saw the two members of the Spriggan 12 were in a power struggle with Natsu over powering Irene

Natsu then looks at the guards with red glowing eyes

"stay back" Natsu said and was replied with the quickly nodding guards

He then turns his attention to Irene as the Scarlet hair woman screamed at him as she swipes her claws at his face

Natsu caught her claws and pushed them down

"you have overused your Dragon Slayer Magic and the Dragon Seed within you has started to sprout" Natsu tilts his head to the left side in order to dodge a close ranged beam that came from Irene's mouth "the time will come for your body and mind to fully become that of a dragon's"

"SILENCE!" Irene screams at him as a beam of light charged up in Irene's mouth as it was flashing brighter

Natsu squinted his eyes from the light as it was getting bigger

"Natsu!" Zeref came running and saw the whole commotion

"leave this to me!" Natsu shouted to his brother as he focuses on Irene

He then ignites his feet in flames as he burst through the night sky with Irene as he holds on to her

Irene fired the beam at Natsu who somehow made it disappear before it could hit him

She started to claw him as she was being hold down by Natsu who wrapped his arms around her body

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Irene screams as she scratches Natsu's back with her claws, shredding his clothes in the process

"then do it" Natsu said to her as they reached the night sky and the full moon appeared "kill me and become the one thing you hate the most"

Natsu looks into her eyes as her dragon like eyes transforms back into human's

"DO YOU WANT TO BE A DRAGON!?" Natsu shouted to her as a tear dropped near her eye

"please….help me…." Irene begged him as her right eye transforms into a dragon's again while her left eye stayed human's

Natsu nodded and leans forward as he connects their lips together

Irene's eyes widen in shock to his bold attempt as she felt hot from his lips

A reddish white glow appeared from inside Irene's abdomen as it glows within her

Natsu continued his actions as the red glow goes up in Irene's body and to her throat and into her mouth

He then takes away the reddish glow from her mouth and into his

Natsu chomps his teeth down and destroys the glowing orb as It breaks like glass

Irene's body started to transform back to normal as she faints into Natsu's arms

Natsu holds her and held her up into his arms, bridal style as he saw that his plan worked

"the Dragon Queen, huh" Natsu said with a smile as he pecks Irene's cheek before floating down to his brother

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	3. Chapter 3

**"Speaking"**

_**"thinking"**_

**On with the story**

A few days had passed in Alvarez as Soldiers were fixing the damage upon the castle

* * *

Irene was sleeping on a crimson red bed as she softly snores in her sleep

She moans a bit as her body turned to the side to get a better and comfortable position

The morning sunlight pierces through the room and onto Irene's face

Her face squinted from the sunlight as she cracks her eyes open slowly

She reached up her hand to her face, to shield her eyes from the light

"where?" Irene muttered out as she focuses on her surrounding

She sat up as the blanket swayed from her movement

Irene saw that she was in a man's room. Seeing the man's clothing on a chair and the reeking stench of sweat of a man

She then remembered what occurred last night as she stares at her hands

"did i…!?" Irene muttered out as she remembers the scales that re-appeared in her hands

Her eyes widen in shock as she scratches her hands to get rid of the memory

"I'm a human!" Irene shouted to herself as she holds her head to get rid of the memory

"you are" a voice spoke surprising as she turns to the door and saw Natsu standing while leaning to the wall as he crosses his arms

"nice sleep?" Natsu asked as he walks towards the bed

Irene didn't reply as she just holds her hands together while feeling something was different than before

"you must be hungry" Natsu said as he snaps his fingers twice and came out a magic circle that floats up and revealed a bowl of stew bellow it

"eat" Natsu takes the bowl and gave it to Irene

Irene looks at the bowl and reached for it

But her hands were shaking for no reason and she couldn't grasp the bowl

Natsu saw this and sighed "let me" Natsu sat down near the bed with Irene and takes the spoon

He mixed it a little and takes a scoop of the stew and blows it

"say aaahh" Natsu said to Irene as he leans the spoon to her

Irene looks at the spoon up stew and opened her mouth

Her eyes widen in surprise as she could taste the flavour of the stew and the warmth of it

her hands reached towards her mouth with tears falling from her eyes

"i…can t-t-taste!?" Irene muttered out in shock as she swallowed the stew

Natsu smiled before Irene grabbed the bowl from him as she started to eat the stew in a ravenous way

In a few seconds the stew was gone and the bowl and spoon were the only things left

"h-h-how!?" Irene touched her face, her hands and her body to search for the answer

"all that matters, is that you're human now" Natsu said as he takes away the bowl and set it to a table "and will always be"

Irene looks at him in shock as she got out of the bed before falling

Natsu quickly grabs her and carries her back to the bed

"don't try anything yet" Natsu told her as he gently sat her back on the bed "your body needs time to adjust from having the Dragon seed extracted from within you"

"Extracted!?" Irene exclaimed to him as she was about to lunge at him before Natsu holds her back down

"calm yourself first" Natsu said to her as he pushes her back down to the bed "I located the dragon seed within you and extracted it out of your system and completely destroyed it"

Irene looks at him then to her hands as they shake in joy

"you're welcome" Natsu said as he leans away and walks to the front door

"I'm a human! I'm a human!" Irene screamed in joy as she holds her face and body like she was happy with herself

Natsu smiled to the scarlet hair woman as he steps out of the room and closes the door

* * *

Zeref and August were standing in the hallway as they were waiting on Natsu who came out of the room on cue

"how did it go?" August asked him and was replied with Natsu nodding

"it worked, the effects of not being able to sleep, taste, insanity, are completely gone" Natsu explained as he walks around with August and Zeref following him

"are there any lasting effects?" Zeref asked his brother

"the power of the dragon is still within her and her age will continue on for years to come" Natsu replied to him

They then made their way in front of the throne room where the rest of the Spriggan 12 were awaiting them

"will this affect her life?" August asked him

"it might" Natsu said in reply as he snaps his fingers twice and the nearby damage of the palace started to disappear and the palace was back like normal "but I'm going to make sure it won't"

Natsu made his way towards his seat with the rest doing the same

"why are you doing this much for her, Uncle?" August asked him as he sat down beside him

"that is but a childish question, August" Natsu replied as his face tattoo glowed red before his eyes glowed red as well "because she …"

* * *

The Scarlet hair woman was in joy in having her normal human body back at last as she cried tears of joy to her self

She then touches her face and caresses it while smiling

Irene can feel the warm sensation of the bed and the cool sensation of the breeze in the room

She plops down to the bed and felt the comforting sensation of the pillow

Her mind can feel the drowsy and the sleepiness her face was showing as her eyes fluttered open and closed

Irene then slowly falls asleep on the bed with a comforted smile as she embraces the pillow and the blanket

On Irene's back was the Alvarez's symbol of the Spriggan 12. But something was quite odd as red markings slowly appeared on her back

The markings forms tattoo like dragon wings on the side of the Alvarez symbol, then the bottom side appeared a dragon's tail and talons

And finally, a dragon's head appeared as the jaw surrounds the Alvarez's symbol with a rising dragon symbol appearing on the base of Eileen's neck

_"is my queen"_

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	4. Chapter 4

**"Speaking"**

_**"thinking"**_

**On with the story**

Within Alvarez, a few days after Irene is freed from her curse

Natsu was currently taking care of her as the man was on his way to his room where Irene was resting at

he was bringing her meal to her as he walks in the hallway where some guards bowed to him before walking off

Natsu reached to his room and was about to knock on the door before hearing something falling from inside the room

Without a thought, he went in and saw Irene on the floor and was struggling to get up

Natsu sighed as he placed her meal on a table and went to help her up

"will you please rest down?" Natsu said with a tired voice as this was a daily thing

Irene pouted a bit to him before looking away

He sighed again before walking to take her meal back

"your body is still weak and needs a few more days to rest," Natsu said as he took the spoon and scoops some of the rice

He then leans it to Irene who was still pouting and looking away from him

"come on, say aah," Natsu said before Irene rolled her eyes at him

"I can eat myself" Irene muttered as Natsu place back the spoon at the plate "why are you so insisted on going back to Ishgar?" Natsu placed the meal to the table beside the bed and looks to her

Irene mumbled some words but Natsu could hear her with his enhanced senses

"to find your daughter, is that it?" Natsu said

"I need to go back to find her" Irene said to him

"because of guilt?" Natsu asked as Irene nodded with guilt and sadness

"I was so obsessed in turning back to a human that I would even sacrifice my own child to do it" Irene muttered out in sadness as tears started to flow down her face

Natsu looks at her for a moment before sighing

Irene cried in tears before feeling herself being embraced by Natsu

"but you didn't, didn't you?" Natsu said while caressing her back softly "you couldn't do it because she was too precious to you"

He then leans away and looks at her

"you want to be with her again, right?" Natsu asked as Irene nodded while Natsu's fingers wipe away her tears

"I'll grant your wish" Natsu said as he kissed her forehead

He then stands back up beside the bed and walk towards the door

"eat your meal and then we'll be heading off to Ishgar" Natsu said before he reached towards the doorknob and twists it open "I'll be back for you"

He then closes the door, leaving Irene in the room

Irene reached her hand to where he kissed her while having a tinge of red on her cheeks

She then looks to her still warm meal on the table beside the bed

Irene sighed before reaching towards the plate and took the spoon

She then eats in silence and after five minutes she finished the meal and placed it back to the table

Irene sighs before looking at her reflection in the mirror near a cupboard

Her hair was getting longer and wilder and she could see that her complexion was still the same from many centuries ago

"I should thank him for all he has done for me for the past few days" Irene muttered as she turns her waist a bit to look at the dragon mark on her back as she traced the wings near her side

She then heard knocking as Natsu came in with maids behind him

"let's get you changed" Natsu said as Maidservants came into the room and went to Irene

Natsu then excuses himself outside and waited for the maids to finish changing Irene

After a minute the maids exited the room and excuses themselves to Natsu who nodded in gratitude

He then walks back into the room and saw Irene still on the bed but with a new set of clothes

"come on," Natsu said as he went beside the bed and positions her leg to the edge of the bed

Green aura glowed on his hand as he touched her legs gently

The aura flowed down to her legs as they then disappeared

"Okay, let's do this slowly," Natsu said as he gently lifts up Irene to her feet

Irene stumbled a bit before regaining her balance for a moment

"easy" Natsu softly said as he holds her hand while she walks

Step by step Irene's feet took before she slipped

Fortunately, Natsu caught her as her head rested on his chest

"looks like your back spine is a bit weak," Natsu said as he positions Irene to his chest as his hands glowed green again and then he traced his hands on her back to her lower spine as he healed her

Irene blushed a bit at the tickling feeling of his hands on her back as she tried to hold back a moan

"there," Natsu said as he finished healing her back

He then looks at Irene who was blushing hard

"what's wrong?" Natsu asked and was replied with Irene hiding her face in his chest

Irene softly muttered "thank you…for everything"

Natsu smiled to her as he patted her head

"it's nothing," Natsu said to her as he holds her hands and guides her out of the room

* * *

Natsu and Irene were heading straight towards the throne room where his brother and the rest of the Spriggan 12 were waiting for him

"have everything settled?' Zeref asked him

"yeah," Natsu said to him

"I'll be leaving the management of the empire to you and Invel, alright?" Zeref asked him

"yeah" Natsu replied while looking a bit annoyed

"why can't August be the one to do it?" Natsu asked while motioning to August who was beside Zeref

"August has more important things to do" Zeref replied to him and made Natsu sighed in tiresome

Natsu looks to his nephew who shrugged his shoulder and then back to his brother

"just get back before I go crazy with all of the paperwork!" Natsu said to him

"I'll try," Zeref said to him with a smile

Natsu then snaps his fingers as a portal appeared in front of Zeref

"I'll be heading off," Zeref said as he walked into the portal as it disappeared when he went in

"I'm gonna kick his ass if he doesn't come back" Natsu said as August chuckled a bit

"please bear with the responsibility for a while, E.N.D-sama," Ajeel said with a smirk before he, Jacob, Larcade, Wall, and Neinhart left the room

"it's a good thing that we didn't get any of the Emperor's task, right Randi?" Dimaria said to Brandish who nodded

"it'll be a pain to get any of those" Brandish said as she and Dimaria walks out of the room

"even death has no desire to do such thing" Bloodman said before he disappeared with Larcade who disappeared in a flash of white

The only ones left are Natsu, Irene, August and Invel

Natsu grumbled because of the governing duties he's going to face pretty soon

He then heard giggling from Irene as he turns to look at her

"quite an amusing brotherhood you have" Irene smiled to Natsu who puffs his cheeks a bit in a childish manner

"I hate political stuff!" Natsu raised his hands like a kid

August and Invel smiled a bit while shaking their heads in amusement

After a few seconds of Natsu's whining, the man calmed down and then turned to August and Invel

"the both of us will be leaving for Ishgar and will be back in a few days time," Natsu said as August nodded to his uncle

"Invel, sort out the meeting with the governor of Ishgar" Natsu said told the ice mage

"it shall be done," Invel said to him

Natsu nodded then snaps his fingers as he summoned another portal

"ready?" Natsu said to Irene who nodded to him

Natsu then holds her hands as they went into the portal

* * *

A portal appeared in the middle of a forest as Natsu came out of the portal before Irene followed by

"this is!?" Irene said amazed and surprised as she recognized these woods

"I look into your memories to the last place you hold dear" Natsu said as he looks to the nature surrounding them "looks like this place is where you gave birth to your child,"

Natsu then sniffs the air around them while Irene looks amazed at Natsu before she pointed north of their position

"there's a village north of here, I left my child there in an orphanage," Irene said to Natsu who nodded

They then walked towards the direction of the village

Irene stumbled a bit as Natsu catches her

"I think it is better if I gave you a wheelchair," Natsu said to her in a joking way

"I'm not an old woman!" Irene exclaimed at him

Natsu raised his hands up in surrender before he got an idea

He snapped his fingers as a portal appeared beside him

Natsu reached in the portal and pulls out Irene's staff

"this should help," Natsu said as he gives the staff to Irene "now you can use it as a walking stick,"

Soon Natsu gets knocked on the head by the said stick

* * *

Natsu and Irene journeyed to a path and saw a fallen over sign, that said Rosemary Village

"this is the place" Irene said with a hopeful face

Natsu nodded before his eyes went into confusion when he smelled burned wood and blood

"this scent.." Natsu said

They journeyed further the path and both of them saw it

What was supposed to be a village was now a wasteland as there were nothing but burned down houses and dead bodies

"n-no!" Irene exclaimed in shock as she runs towards the village

"Irene!" Natsu exclaimed as he runs to catch up to her

* * *

Irene runs through the path that will lead her to the orphanage where her child is

She then spotted the burnup orphanage that was miraculously standing

Irene slams open the door as she then gasps in shock

In the orphanage was several dead bodies of adults while somewhere children's

"no! Nooo!" Irene screamed with tears falling down her eyes as her staff falls down

Natsu caught up to her and looks into the orphanage

He frowned a bit to the dead bodies but turned his attention to Irene

"calm down!" Natsu said as he grabbed her shoulders and look at her "there's still a possibility that she survived this!"

Natsu then search the orphanage while sniffing the scent in it and he could tell that there was a faint scent of someone else who had the same scent as Irene

He then started searching around the orphanage for the scent but found no child with the same scent as Irene's

Natsu then stumbled upon the documentation room where they stored all information to every single child who was being taken care of here

He went in and search through it

Natsu immediately found the documents that were documented on the date Irene left her child but they were in terrible shape

He waved his hand around the document as the burned documents were soon restored to its former form

Natsu flips through the pages of the documents and stumbled upon the documents of a young girl in the age of eight who had scarlet colored hair

"Erza…" Natsu muttered as he reads the name of the child

He then walks out of the orphanage and finds Irene sitting by the porch of the orphanage

Natsu could tell that she has guilt and sadness in her heart right now as he approached her slowly

"Irene" Natsu called out to her as he sat beside her

Tears were streaming down her eyes as she looks to him

"here" Natsu gives her the document paper of the child to her

Irene's eyes widen as tears fall even more

"my…baby girl" Irene cried out while holding the paper close to her

Natsu frowns seeing her like this as he embraces her and lets her cry on him

After a few minutes, Irene had stopped her crying as she looks to the paper, she holds

"let's go home," Natsu said as he stands up

Irene nodded to him as he helps her up while letting him hold her

They were about to walk away to exit the village before Natsu stopped when he heard a pebble falling

"Who's there!?" Natsu exclaimed as he turns around to look and saw a little shadow hiding behind a burned down house

Natsu looks to where the shadow hid and then to Irene

"wait here," Natsu told her as he slowly approached the house

He then turns to look at the corner and found several children and a few adults who had the children hide behind them

The adults were holding farm equipment as they were holding it against Natsu

"calm down, I'm not here to hurt you guys," Natsu said while slowly making his way to them

"then why are you here!?" one of the adults exclaimed at him

"are you with the Zeref's cult!?" the other exclaimed at him while holding up a shovel

"Zeref's cult?" Natsu said confused

"you took the children and killed all of the adults!"

"now I get it" Natsu muttered out while raising his hands to them

"I'm not with this Zeref's cult or whatever it's called," Natsu told them while trying to ease them "me and my companion are here only to find a child by the name of Erza"

Natsu turns to look at Irene as he motions her to come

"a few years back, bad people were after her and her child and thus she had to abandon her child here," Natsu told them a fake story as it bought their attention "now that she is safe, we came to this village to get her back, but it would seem that something had happened here"

The adults were whispering with each other on whether they should believe their story or not as Natsu and Irene were waiting on their answer

The adults then look at Natsu and Irene with a hesitant face

"we know Erza, she was a brave and kind child. She was taken by the Zeref's cult after she had helped hide Kagura from them" one of the adults motioned to a little girl who was wearing a white ribbon on her head

"do any of you have any idea on where they are taken?" Natsu asked them as he was replied with them shaking their heads

"I see…" Natsu said with a sigh

"thank you for the information" Natsu thanked them while bowing his head to them

He then snaps his fingers two times and a carriage with two horse pulling it came out of it

"I'm giving you all this so that you can have some necessities for the next few months," Natsu said while taking out a sack full of jewels and gave it to one of the adults

"thank you!" all of them thanks Natsu while some were in tears for his kind act

"don't mention it," Natsu said as he turned around with Irene

"what are we going to do now?" Irene asked him

"you are going back to Alvarez," Natsu said to her while looking back at the happy survivors "I'm staying here to find Erza"

"but I'm coming with you!" Irene retorted to him but Natsu shook his head to her

"I have a better chance of finding her on my own"

Irene looks down a bit down as Natsu sighed

"I promise that I will find her for you," Natsu said as he took Irene's hand to his "you have my word"

Irene looks to him before looking down and nodded as Natsu smiled

He then snaps his fingers as he summoned a portal for her

"wait for me," Natsu said as Irene nodded and went into the portal

After the portal disappeared, Natsu's feet started floating up before he flied to the sky

"now then," Natsu said while his eyes glowed goldenly "where are you, Erza"

Natsu then dashed towards the open sea to find the child

* * *

a few days had passed as Natsu left to find Erza

Irene was sitting on Natsu's bed while in a scarlet nightgown as she was still waiting on Natsu to come back with her child

_"it's been two weeks since he's been there" _Irene thought as it had already been a week since he left

Irene thought of going back to Ishgar herself to find her daughter but Her thoughts were broken when knocking came from the door

She looks to the door and saw Natsu coming in with a tired look on him

"did you find her?!" Irene exclaimed to him as Natsu nodded

"I did" Natsu replied before taking a seat on a nearby chair "but it be better if you don't meet her yet"

"what are you saying!?" Irene exclaimed at him "where's Erza!? Where!?"

Natsu looks to her before looking back down

"Irene.." Natsu started off "she's been through horrible things when I found her"

Irene just looks at him as her face held confusion

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	5. Chapter 5

**"Speaking"**

_**"thinking"**_

**On with the story**

A few days before

Natsu was flying in the sky as he searched the faint scent of Erza trailing in the ocean's breeze

He found the end of the trail as he was looking at a tower on an island that had slaves being forced to work against their own will

_"what is happening here?"_ Natsu then floated down near the island while making himself invisible

He looks around and saw some guards were in the middle of torturing a little red head girl who was protecting another little girl who was hugging a ragged cat doll

"that girl…" Natsu muttered before he teleported towards the group

"get back to work!" the guards kicked the red head girl and left with his gang

The girl dropped to her knees while holding her bruised hand

"I'm sorry, Er-chan" the other girl apologized to her while crying

"It's alright, Milliana" Erza replied with a smile "this is nothing"

"Er-chan…" Milliana wiped her tears as more of the children slaves went to her

Natsu was looking by the sidelines as the man had a rather proud look on him

_"her strong will is just like Irene's"_ Natsu thought with a smile before he look at the guards who had kicked Erza

_"be Erased from existence"_Natsu wiped his hand to the side as the guards who were talking and laughing suddenly disappeared without anyone realizing it

He sighs and turned his attention to Erza who was talking to a boy with blue hair and a tattoo on his right side of his face

_"hoh? This boy has an interesting future up ahead"_ Natsu thought as his eyes glowed gold

He then looks at the other children and saw that their aura held a bright future for them

Natsu smiles to them as he knows that all of them will have a happy future ahead, but he soon frowns to one of Erza's friend, and that was an old man

He knows that regular mortals had a short life span and would die in a few decade tops, but this one was different. His aura had a mixture between a rainbow color mix with a bit of black

_"this one's flames are weakening"_ Natsu closes his eyes as he frowned a bit

He shook his head as he looks as Erza and the others who were walking back inside the tower while being watched by the guards

Natsu made his way up to the tower and went in

He then saw hundreds of prison bars with slaves in them

_"looks like my brother is their so called god"_

Natsu looks to the left and right and saw many children slaves as well as older ones

He then floated up and head towards Erza's prison cell as he saw that she and her friends were in it

"I can't take it anymore!" a boy with yellowish hair cried while being embraced by Erza as he cried on her "we're never gonna get out of here!"

"it's alright, Sho" Erza sooth him while caressing his head "one day, for sure. We will be out of this island before you even know it"

Natsu looks in sadness to them before he had a glare on as he looks at the top of the tower

_"I'm ending this here and now"_ Natsu said as he floats up to the top of the tower, but suddenly he stopped when shadow tentacles latch around his body

_"why did you stop me?"_ Natsu said looking behind him

A shadow appeared out of Natsu as it transformed into a shadow version of himself

"_**we cannot interfere with fate, that child's destiny is not within our reach to meddle with"**_

The shadow disappeared as Natsu clenches his fist

_"so, I cannot interfere"_Natsu thought before he turns and softly landed in front of Erza's cell and went in when the guards brought out a fat boy who had brown hair with restraints

"Niisan!" a young boy with spiky black hair cried onto the old man who hugged him as he comforted him

"it is alright, I'm here for you" the old man comforted the boy

Natsu frowns to the young child for loosing his own brother to them

He turns to look at the fat boy who was being taken away as his eyes glowed golden and Natsu saw that the boy's aura was bright

_"you will meet your brother again one day"_ Natsu prayed for the crying boy as he then turned his attention to Erza who was sitting alone by the corner of the room

_"if only I had met your mother more sooner, Erza" _Natsu thought in his mind before he stood aside to let the blue hair boy with the tattoo go to Erza

He then looks around and frown to the scene of slaves crying

_"I'm sorry, Irene. It looks like I have to go back on my word"_

* * *

Natsu stayed with Erza and her friends as he made sure that they would live to see another day

Day by day, night by night, weeks to weeks. Natsu stayed by her side as he would heal her bruises and so with her friends without them noticing him

He would add more food to their provisions and made the guards who dare harmed them, get erased from existence

But during one night

Natsu watches over them as he kneeled beside Erza and caressed her head while she sleeps

_"Erza….Scarlet, haha what a fitting name for you"_ Natsu thought with a chuckle as he then started healing the bruise on her forearm before he heard movement behind him

"thank you" a voice spoke behind Natsu as he turned around and saw the old man sitting up and was smiling to Natsu

"I don't know who you are, but I thank you from the bottom of my heart for helping us" the old man did a bow to Natsu who was still invisible "please do not be alerted, I am just a loving old man to these young ones"

"my name is Rob. my friends call me Old Rob" the old man introduces himself to Natsu who turned back visible

"how are you able to sensed me?" Natsu asked while wiping his hands as it made their conversation unhear able by others

"I've noticed the day when Wally's brother was taken away. I had sensed that there was someone with great magic in the room with us" Rob explained to Natsu "I can't thank you enough, you made these young one's day better and better"

Rob caressed Sho's head with a smile "you must be a friend of Erza-chan, am I right?" Rob asked as Natsu nodded to him

"she's the daughter of my companion whom I promised to find" Natsu replied to him "I've never had any idea that this society even existed till the day I found Erza"

Natsu looks to Erza as he combed her hair behind her ear "all of you must've been taken away from your family and loved ones" Natsu said with a sad voice

"yes, indeed" Rob said while closing his eyes "these children do not deserve such cruelty"

Rob then looks at Natsu "I beg of you, please give these children a bright future" he bowed his head to Natsu as tears fall down his eyes

Natsu looks at him then to Erza "I will" Natsu replied as he looked towards Rob "you have my word"

The man soon disappeared as he started to go transparent

"I'm sorry but your flames will die out soon" Natsu said to Rob as he was about to turn invisible

Rob nodded to him with a smile "I have lived my life to the fullest" Rob told to him as he looks to the sleeping children "if my life perished to protect the young ones, so be it"

Natsu smiled to the wise old man before turning around and disappeared

_"fate is really a humorous thing"_

* * *

Natsu continued to stay by their side while conversing with Rob and got to know that he was once a mage of a guild called Fairy Tail

"Fairy Tail?" Natsu asked Rob who was sitting across him

"yes, I was once a mage of the guild" Rob said to him

"is that guild's founder a woman by the name of Mavis Vermillion?" Natsu asked him

"why yes, how did you know?" Rob asked him a bit surprised

Natsu looked down and chuckled a bit "to think I would find a member of her guild" Natsu said with an amused smile

He then looks back at Rob who was looking quite confused to him

"my brother was an acquaintance of that person, and he told me how he met her guild that was named after a fairy's tail" Natsu said to Rob "now I know what he meant by a Fairy's Tail"

He then turned his attention to Erza who turned side way as she sleeps

Natsu smiled as he stands up and kneeled beside her

"her potential for magic is very high" Natsu said as he caressed her head

"Erza-chan's dream is to become a witch and fly in the sky with a magic broom" Rob said with a chuckle

Natsu chuckled a bit as he caressed her head

He then turns to look at Rob as Natsu's eyes glowed golden

"the time of your flames perishing is getting nearer, Rob" Natsu said with a sad voice

Rob smiled to him while looking down

"I see," Rob said as he looks to the sleeping children "if my time will come sooner than expected, at least I can die without regret"

Natsu sadly looked at him before turning around "thank you for being with Erza all this time" he thanked the old man as he turns back invisible

Rob nodded before laying back down

* * *

The days passes as with the night

There came the day where Erza and her friends planned to escape the tower by digging a tunnel to do so. But their planned failed as Erza was taken away as she sacrificed herself to protect the others

"ERZA!" Her friends screamed for her as they tried to reach her

Natsu could only stood and watch as he could not interfere at all

_**"IS THIS HER FATE!?"**_ Natsu looked behind him as his shadow appeared behind him

"_**her fate is her destiny, this is something we cannot interfere at all, Natsu"**_

Natsu clicked his tongue as he just watches as Erza gets taken away

He then looks at the children and saw the young boy with the tattoo on his face

_"If I cannot interfere __then__ he can!"_ Natsu then wiped his hand to the side as the boy's eyes glowed yellow before turning back to normal as the boy then breaks out of the prison bar and busted through the guards

_"go!"_ Natsu made a grasping gesture with his hands as stairs appeared near the boy as it leads to where Erza is being taken away

Natsu tried to move to help the boy but could not as his shadow stopped him

"_**the time to interfere with them is not now Natsu"**_

Natsu clenches his teeth as he gritted them in anger

* * *

Jellal had managed to save Erza from being turned into a sacrifice but at a cost of her right eye and his own mind as he was tortured to become a follower of Zeref

When Erza returned to her cell, Natsu wanted to do nothing but help her as he felt such immense anger and rage to himself

He tried to help her but was shocked and surprised as Erza started a rebellion and fought the guards with the rest of slaves fighting back

Everything seems to go good for them but when the magic soldiers appeared and attacked them, everything soon changed

Erza falls to the ground with no help as the magic soldiers were about to attack her

_"Erza!"_ Natsu was about to go and protect her but was surprised as Rob appeared in front of Erza and protected her from the attack _"Rob?!"_

Rob fought back as he eliminated the magic soldiers attack but at the cost of his own life

Natsu gritted his teeth as a tear falls down his eyes

He then saw the guards were about to attack Erza but he was surprised as her magic activated _"Re-quip type magic!?"_

Erza fought back against the guards and had reach the top of the tower and found Jellal who was already possessed by some evil spirit as he was no longer the same boy, he once was

_"this is!?"_ Natsu stood in shock as Jellal sent Erza flying to the ground

"Jellal….." Erza muttered out before falling unconscious to the blast

Jellal smirked before raising his hand as a purple magic seal appeared in front of him

"disappear, Erza!" A purple blast was created from the magic circle as it was heading towards Erza

**BOOM!**

An explosion was created as it sent rocks and dirt flying in the air

Jellal smirked before getting shocked as Natsu appeared in front of Erza

_"is this his fate?"_ Natsu thought in his mind before turning his attention to Erza as he carried her up in his arms and turn back to look at Jellal with a glare

Natsu took a deep breath before firing a fireball at the ground as it created a huge smokescreen

He then takes the chance to escape as Natsu teleported away into the sky far away from the island

"I'm sorry" Natsu said to the other slaves he could not save

He then turns around and flies away with Erza

* * *

the moon was rise in the sky as the sky turned dark but was filled with shining stars

the ocean's water swayed upon the sandy beach as a hermit crab was getting washed away by it

Natsu landed near the beach as he sets down Erza near a tree

_"I know that I cannot interfere with her fate, but_…" Natsu thought as his hand glowed as a red orb appeared in his hand "_I can at least provide her with the power to gain her freedom and future"_

Natsu gently drops the orb to Erza as it flowed into her body _"with this, your future is within your grasp, Erza"_

"I pray that you will find a great home and a great family, Erza" Natsu said as he caressed her head while healing her bruises "I pray that one day you and your mother can meet one day"

"and I pray that you will have great friends you can trust"

Natsu then snaps his fingers twice as a portal appeared behind him

A reptilian like claw appeared out of the portal and then a snout with eyes appeared next

Out of the portal came out a giant lizard like salamander that had flames coming out of its backside

"Flaze" Natsu called out to the giant salamander while rubbing its snout "I have an important mission for you"

Natsu then looks to Erza "I want you to be with this girl's side as she walks through her life" Natsu told Flaze as the giant Salamander nodded to him

Flaze burst into flames as it turned into a gecko sized Salamander

"protect her and call me when I'm needed to save her" Natsu holds Flaze in his hand as the little salamander nodded to him again with a little growl

Natsu then lets down Flaze near Erza as he then walks away

He snaps his fingers again and summoned a portal as he walks into it before taking a look back at Erza "I will see you again Erza, for sure"

Natsu then walks into the portal as the portal disappeared

* * *

in the present time, Natsu was sitting on a chair outside the balcony with a few scratch marks on his face, courtesy of a furious and crying Irene who tried to kill him for letting his shadow stop him from saving Erza

He looks back to the room and saw Irene already asleep on his bed

Natsu smiled a bit as he looks back to the moon for a moment before walking into the room

He made his way to the bed and looks down to Irene "one day for sure, you will be reunited with your daughter"

Natsu place a kiss to her forehead as he then walks out of the room while taking a sneak peek at Irene sleeping before leaving

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	6. Chapter 6

**"Speaking"**

_**"thinking"**_

**On with the story**

A few years had passed in the world

Within Alvarez. Natsu was sitting on a chair at the balcony of his room as he was looking at the view of the city

"haaa~" Natsu then looks to the side of the balcony and spotted Irene with her two new subordinates; Heine and Juliet, both who were originally weapons Irene enchanted into human beings through her magic

She was currently letting them stretch their legs in order for them to adapt to their surroundings

Natsu chuckled a bit as he saw Juliet falling on her foot as she stumbled down clumsily

He could never get how that two beautifully made sword would end up like them

Natsu then looks to Irene who was smiling to Heine and Juliet as she then looks to where Natsu was and smiled to him while waving to him

He waved back with a smile as he could not imagine how months and years pass by as Irene went to her normal self

True to his words, Natsu kept protecting Erza in her time of need

Natsu kept a close call with Flaze who was with Erza the whole time as she kept taking care of Flaze than the other way around

Every time Erza is in trouble, Flaze would telepathically link his vision with Natsu so that he could see the situation from up close

Natsu then stands up from his seat and made his way back to his room as he settled down to his bed with a satisfied and relaxed sigh

He then looks to the side where he spotted all the picture frames of him and Irene with his companions

Natsu looks through the pictures ranging from the day Natsu proposed to Irene, the day of their wedding and many more

His eyes then fell to the small picture frame of the document picture photo of Erza as a child as Irene made it to remind herself to pray for her daughter's safety every single day

Natsu looks sadly to the picture as it reminded him of Rob's sacrifice for her and the other children

He sat up on the bed and looks at his left hand that has his wedding ring on _"even if I am the most powerful demon mage to ever be created, what am I, if I could not save a little girl's childhood?"_

Natsu clenches his fist before looking back at the picture frame

He closes his eyes for a moment to let out a sigh before opening them back

Natsu's eyes glowed golden as he was linking his vision with Flaze who called upon him

He saw Erza in a tower and was being sucked into a giant bluish color Lacrima as a man with a familiar blue hair and tattoo was in front of her as he looks to be enjoying her suffering

"Erza!"Natsu stood up as he summoned a cloak and a mask on him before he snaps his fingers to summon a portal and rushed in to it

Natsu then appeared near the island where he found Erza and was surprised as it looks different than the last time, he saw it

The tower seems to have fused with some type of Lacrima as it was glowing in the moonlight

He then made his way to the top of the tower and saw Erza almost getting sucked into the Lacrima

Natsu dashed and managed to grab her hand before she was completely sucked into the Lacrima

He then pulled her out as she was surprised at his appearance

"who are you!?" Erza asked him as Natsu gently lets her down

Natsu smiled behind his mask as to see the little girl he once met had grown into a beautiful woman

"I'm a friend" Natsu spoke to her before he looks to Jellal who stood in shock at his appearance

"you are from that time!" Jellal exclaimed at him

Natsu squinted his eyes as they glowed red before going back to normal

_"Mind Control Magic? Or is it some type of possession magic?"_Natsu thought as he looks through the magic in Jellal and saw something possessing him

He then turned his attention to Erza who was looking at him

"sorry Erza" Natsu said to her as she was confused on what he meant

Natsu snaps his fingers to her as Erza fell unconscious in a second

Flaze came to Erza's side as the little salamander growled to Natsu

"is anyone still here?" Natsu asked Flaze as the little salamander shook his head "good"

Natsu faced towards Jellal who glared at Natsu

"that woman is the sacrifice for the resurrection of the great and powerful, Zeref-sama! Hand her over!" Jellal exclaimed at him while creating a black purplish magic circle in front of him

Natsu scoffed as he snaps his fingers and the magic circle in front of Jellal disappeared

"wha!?" Jellal exclaimed in shock before Natsu appeared in front of him

"your magic is child's play" Natsu said as he swings his arm and sends Jellal flying to a lacrima wall

"gaaaah!" Jellal coughed out air before Natsu grabs his face and slams him to the wall

"why you!" Jellal aimed his hand at Natsu as a powerful burst of light magic fired at him

Natsu tilt his head to the side as the attack missed

His eyes turned gold as Natsu looks to Jellal's right eye and saw something in it

"so that's it" Natsu said before he reached into Jellal's right eye and pulled out a demonic glowing and slime like creature out of him

Natsu slowly let Jellal down before turning his attention to the slime creature in his hand

"so this is the parasite within you?" Natsu asked before he squashed the slime creature as its fluids drips down the floor

"disgusting" Natsu waves his hand around to get the slime off of it before before looking back to Erza who was still unconscious and then to Jellal

"now to get them out of this place" Natsu said as he walks towards Erza before stopping as the tower started shaking

"this is?" Natsu looks to the tower and sensed that the magic build-up in the Lacrima itself is going wild and unstable "this place is going to explode, huh?"

Natsu walked towards Erza as he carried her up with Flaze climbing up his shoulder

He then turns to look at Jellal who was still on the ground

"_**we can only interfere with the woman's fate not of that puppet's"**_

Natsu's shadow appeared beside Natsu as it was pointing at Jellal

"_**we can only provide him with the protection to survive this place's own destruction"**_

Natsu nodded to his shadow as he took a deep breath and blew a little sparkled breath that surrounded Jellal's body as he glowed yellow a bit before disappearing

"we will see what the future has in store for the both of you" Natsu said with a smile as he then flew up with Erza in his arms

* * *

Natsu reached to the night sky while looking at the flashing tower as light bursts through the cracks of its crumbling

Natsu then hears some sounds coming from the ocean and saw a boat in a water made sphere and saw people in it

"_must_ _be_ _her_ _friends_" Natsu thought with a smile as one of his prayers for Erza came true

Natsu's eyes glowed golden as the water sphere with the people in it disappeared from the ocean as the tower disappeared into particles as well

He sighed a bit as he then teleported away with Erza and Flaze

* * *

Natsu appeared in the sandy beach of an island as he walks to a nearby tree and sets down Erza near it

Flaze jumped down Natsu's shoulder and onto the sand near Erza

Natsu smiled as he combs away some of Erza's hair behind her ear

"you've really grown, Erza" Natsu said as he blew out a green sparkled breath on to her body as all of her wounds disappeared

a glowing orb soon appeared in his hand as a flaming dragon symbol appeared in it

The orb then flies into Erza as she glowed red a bit before back to normal

Natsu then stood back up as he looks down to Erza

"call me again when her life is in danger" Natsu said to Flaze who nodded with a little growl "and also keep the secret between us to her and her friends"

Natsu then hears running and some shouting as he turns to look and saw a blonde girl with a black hair boy and some other people were running towards them

"looks like it's my cue to leave" Natsu said as he turns around to walk away

"Erza!" Erza's friends screamed for her as they went to her

Natsu kept walking away before hearing the blond girl call for him

"thank you! Whoever you are, thank you for rescuing Erza and us!" the blond girl thanked him with tears in her eyes with a cat like girl, a blocky looking man and a man with blond hair and a tan bowed to Natsu as well as they also cried

"why did you help us?" a man with black hair and was only wearing a pair of trunks asked Natsu

"and who are you?" a bulky man with an eyepatch and a steel made under jaw asked to Natsu who turns to look at them a bit

"Erza is someone important for me" Natsu replied to them before looking back forwards "and you can call me"

Natsu then turned transparent to them as he started to disappear

"Salamander"

he disappeared and appeared in the night sky as he watches the group hugs Erza who woke up from Natsu's sleep spell

"it was nice meeting you again, Erza" Natsu snaps his fingers as he summoned a portal and flies into it

* * *

It was night in Alvarez

Irene was in her night gown and was sitting on Natsu's bed as she was currently reading a book with a night lamp on in the room

She flips a page in the book before looking up and saw Natsu's portal appearing in the room

Irene sets the book away as she sees Natsu walking into the room in a cloak

"where have you been?" Irene asked him while standing up from the bed

"I went to help Erza" Natsu replied as he snaps his fingers to make his cloak and mask disappear

"what happened there?" Irene asked again while going to him

"she was about to be a sacrifice for a resurrection system to resurrect my brother who is not dead at all" Natsu said while cracking his tired neck

"is she alright?" Irene asked a bit worried for her daughter

Natsu nodded to her while taking off his shirt

"she will be fine" Natsu said as he looks to Irene "Erza grew up into such a fine woman"

Natsu leaned his forehead to Irene's as he telepathically sends images from his memories of Erza all grown up to Irene

"I'm glad…" Irene muttered out as a tear fell down her eyes"my baby girl….. is all grown up"

Irene cried onto Natsu's shoulder as Natsu holds her close

Natsu lets her cry herself to his shoulder as he caresses her back

"one day, we all be a family"

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**bye bye**


	7. Chapter 7

**"Speaking"**

_**"thinking"**_

**On with the story**

Days to days, and weeks to weeks

Natsu kept his promise as he comes in to aid Erza in her time of needs

* * *

within Alvarez, Natsu and Irene were in the throne room, having a meeting with the Spriggan 12 as they were discussing in how to handle the kingdom

"and we have recent requests for more supplies in the western part of the kingdom" Invel said as he reads out a paper in his hand

"haaaaa, send them what they want" Natsu said rubbing his forehead in stress from doing so many paperwork

"as you wish" Invel replied with a bow

"haaaa, I'm going to get insomnia one of these days" Natsu said cracking his necks as many bone pops sound were heard

"hang in there" Irene said with a giggle

"moving on to the next assignment" Invel said as he had a giant stack of paperwork in hand. The man stacked it on Natsu's table as his jaws dropped to the amount of papers, he sees with his eyes "please read one by one and sign with ease, END-sama"

Natsu banged his head as the one thing that can kill him other than Acnologia, is paperwork

"haaa, give me a pen" Natsu said as August passed a quill pen to him

Natsu reached for the pen and thanked August before taking the pen, only to drop it

"Uncle?" August looks confused as Natsu was gripping his chest hard and looks to be in pain

"Natsu?" Irene looks to him as Natsu stands up and looks to be angered

"this….!" Natsu growls as he smashed his hand to the table and destroyed it and made the giant stack of paper fly around "**he appeared!"**

Natsu summoned his cloak and a mask as he snaps his fingers to summon a portal

"August, govern the kingdom while I'm gone!" Natsu told his nephew as he dashed into the portal and disappeared

"Uncle!?" August exclaimed in surprised

* * *

a lone island in the middle of the ocean, it is the sacred island of Fairy Tail, called Tenroujima

it was used as a place for mages of Fairy Tail to strive and become S-Class mages

but due to an invading force from a dark guild called Grimoire Heart, Fairy Tail went to war with them and came out victorious

Fairy Tail was about to leave the island to get back home but was stopped when a dark black dragon appeared and attack them

"we can't win" Wendy Marvel, Fairy Tail's Sky Dragon Slayer cried out as she looks at the dark black dragon

"even our combined attack could even deal a scratch" Gray Fullbuster, Ice Make Wizard, said as he carried another Fairy Tail member, Juvia Lockster the Water Mage

The dark black dragon flew up and inhales a deep breath as its mouth started to glow and magic started to gather up in it

"a breath's attack!?" Gajeel Redfox, the Iron Dragon Slayer, exclaimed as everyone on the island stood in shock

"we're doom" Cana Alberon said as she was embraced by her father, Crash Mage, Gildarts Clive

They all look in horror to the incoming death that will rain upon them

Suddenly the black dragon stopped its attack as the stored up energy disappeared

"it….stopped?" Erza exclaimed in shock as the dark dragon landed down and was glaring while growling at everyone but it looks to be only growling at Erza

"w-w-why is it….. growling at Erza?" Lucy Heartifilia said in tears

Everyone just stood in confusion as to why it was growling at Erza

Suddenly a red crimson glow appeared from Erza as she was also surprised by it

A red orb flied out of Erza's body and revealed itself to everyone

The orb spins around before it exploded in flames and revealed a figure flying towards the black Dragon

"Oraaaa!" Someone shouted out as the black dragon was sent crashing back from a crimson flaming punch to the jaw

**CRASH!**

The black dragon crashed down to the ground as it then got up and growls at Natsu who had appeared

"S-S-Salamander!?" Lucy and Gray exclaimed in surprised

Natsu glares at the black Dragon as flames were ignited from both of his hands

"Get out of the island! Now!" Natsu shouted at them before dashing towards Acnologia and got into a brawl with the giant reptile "I will deal with Acnologia!"

Natsu created a giant crimson flaming sphere above him as he threw it at Acnologia and the black dragon crashes down to the ground once again

Erza and the rest looks at him and was shocked to see the monster that they tried to defeat was easily damaged by Natsu

"I told you to get out of here!" Natsu shouted at them as his eyes glowed golden and caused Erza and her friends to be teleported away and onto a ship

Natsu nodded before he then turned his attention to his opponent who was growling at him as Acnologia's eyes glowed red

"**to think that I would encounter you once again"** a deep and dark voice spoke from Acnologia as it bares its fangs at Natsu "**my deep revenge and hatred for you still burns like lava"**

Natsu scoffs as he cracks his knuckles and his body glowed

Red and dark scales appeared on Natsu's skin and wings sprouted out of Natsu's back as well as a tail "**The feelings Mutual"**

Natsu then roared as Acnologia responded the same

The ancient foes dashed towards each other before a powerful explosion, rang out

* * *

Fairy Tail were riding their ship away from the chaos, they just watch as the battle between human and Dragon rages on

"he's! he's actually battling that monster!" Gray exclaimed as he saw how Natsu's attack dealt major damage upon Acnologia

Erza looks to Natsu as the man roared at Acnologia who responded with its own roar

* * *

Day turns to night as Natsu's and Acnologia's battle still rages on

The battlefield was now a barren wasteland as the ancient foes were in a stand-off with each other

Natsu's clothes were in shreds as he also had wounds that were beyond words

"-huff- -huff- - huff- -huff- I still can!" Natsu shouted as he got up while his left eye was bleeding badly

Acnologia was in the same situation as he was, the Black Dragon's left arm was gone

"**I shall keep my word those centuries ago"** Acnologia inhaled a lot of air as he was charging a breath attack

Natsu took a deep breath as his chest expanded

Both let out a breath that collided with each other in resulting a devastating exploding shock wave that could be seen from a hundred miles away

That day, light burst through the heaven as the site of the battle were beyond words to describe

A giant crater that burns with Crimson flames as not even the sea water could put them out

The two opponents stood there as Acnologia was in his human form

Both sides were immobile as they had used up all of their magic in their battle

"I -grunt- will -huff- end it now!" Natsu tried to move but failed as he falls to the ground and coughs blood "damnit!"

Natsu clenches the dirt as he looks up to see Acnologia just standing there

"this…" Acnologia spoke before falling to his knees "maybe the second time we went into a stalemate"

Acnologia stands on his feet while stumbling a bit "we shall end this once the Dragon Kings Festival begins once again"

Acnologia laughs as he transforms into his dragon form and flies away and leaves Natsu there

"again?!" Natsu gritted his teeth as he punches the ground in anger "damn….it"

He then falls down to the ground and fell unconscious

Natsu's world slowly turned dark after he saw someone rushing to him

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	8. Chapter 8

**"Speaking"**

_**"thinking"**_

**On with the story**

Irene was in a dark room as she was looking at a giant tube as Natsu was in it as dark tentacles latches on to him as he floated in the water within the tube

The fight with Acnologia, drained him of his strength as his magic was barely there

"Natsu…." Irene voice out as she touched the surface of the tube

Irene gritted her teeth as her tears fell to the floor _"I should've went with him"_

She then walks out of the room as the door closes without her noticing that Natsu was moving in the tube

"i…..re….ne….." Natsu's voice spoke out as his finger twitches while in the tub

* * *

Irene made her way to the throne room where Zeref had returned with Natsu, 4 years back

She then spotted Juliet and Heine waiting for her in front of the throne room

"is Mr.E.N.D gonna be alright, Irene-sama?" Juliet asked Irene with a worried look on her

"you fool, E.N.D-sama is the mighty demon of Alvarez, of course he is going to be fine!" Heine retorted to her comrade

"I don't know" Irene spoke with a worried look on her as Juliet and Heine looks to their creator with sad faces

They then went in the throne room where Zeref was sitting on his throne with the rest of the Spriggan 12 with him

* * *

Zeref was sitting on the throne with a solemn look on him as he leans his face to his hands in front of him

"without Natsu, no one can stand a chance against Acnologia" Zeref muttered out in solemn as he looks down

He then looks up to see Irene with Juliet and Heine coming in

"any progress on Natsu?" he asked her as Irene shook her head

"nothing" Irene said as she looks down to her ring on her left hand "it is all my fault"

a tear falls down her left eye as she frowns while feeling guilt

"no" Zeref said as he stands up from his throne "Natsu did it to protect your daughter, Irene. Not only that, he did it because he promised to you and that is what matters"

he smiled to Irene while placing a hand to her shoulder

Irene looks to him before nodding

"but Emperor Spriggan, without E.N.D-sama, who on earth can fight off against Acnologia?" Invel asked to Zeref who frowned

"Even with me being immortal, I doubt that I can defeat him" Zeref said as August frowned to him

"then I will assist you in your battle, Father" August volunteered to fight alongside him

"thank you for your bravery August, but no, magic cannot deal any harm towards Acnologia at all" Zeref said as he walks back to his throne "the only way to defeat him is by using curse power or an unlimited source of magic, one that I do not possess"

"but what of Fairy Heart, Father, surely that could give us the tactical advantage" Larcade suggested to Zeref who looks down a bit as he was thinking about it

"Fairy Heart does posses unlimited power to one who use it, that might…." Zeref said as he looks hesitant

_"don't even think about it, Zeref"_ a voice spoke as Natsu appeared beside Zeref's throne

"Natsu!?" Zeref and Irene exclaimed as Irene went to him but was shocked as she went through him

_"sorry Irene, the me who you are seeing is just a thought projection of me_" Natsu said as his hand went through Zeref

_"like I said to you Zeref, don't even think about it" _Natsu said to his brother _"you know what is needed to be done to get possession of Fairy Heart"_

Zeref squinted his eyes as he nodded to his brother

_"I dealt a heavy wound on Acnologia that should halt him from further chaos in the future"_ Natsu said to him as he walks to the others _"don't do anything stupid. I will be the one to handle Acnologia__ and only me__"_

He then looks towards Irene "_sorry Irene, looks like I got to wait out a few years before I get to hug you again"_ Natsu apologizes to her as Irene nodded in understanding _"I'll be sleeping in the meantime, Nii-san"_

Natsu then started to fade away as he disappears and leave them all there

Zeref takes out his necklace and looks to his locket that had the old picture of him and Natsu as kids

"what is needed to be done…." Zeref muttered out before walking out of the throne with the rest of the Spriggan 12 looking at him

* * *

at Fairy Tail

the guild was in the middle of welcoming back Erza and the others from their mission as they were celebrating with a party

Gray and the others were all happy and satisfied with their success in their mission except for Erza who sported a frown as she would always go to the bar ever since the incident at Tenroujima

"Erza?" Lucy called out to Erza as she sat down beside her "what's wrong?"

"nothing" Erza replied before Flaze hopped to her shoulder and did a little growl to her

Erza smiled a bit as she petted the little lizard

The Tenroujima group looks to her as they all know what was going on with her

Everyone at Tenroujima knows that Acnologia was fighting against a man named Salamander as he was the one who saved them from catastrophe that time

When they got back to Tenroujima to find him, they found no result as they only saw a barren wasteland from the result of the battle

"we never even got to thank the guy" Gray muttered out

Erza then stands up from her seat and started walking out to the door

"Erza-san?" Wendy called out to her

"just getting some fresh air" Erza said to her as she exited the guild

Everyone then looks to her as they all sported a worried face for the scarlet hair woman

"let her be" Makarov voice out as he was sitting by a table with a mug of beer "she has a lot of questions running through her mind ever since."

He took a gulp of his beer as he sighs "it is best that we give her some time"

Makarov then looks to Erza who was walking straight to the forest near Magnolia

* * *

Erza and Flaze who was with her, were walking in the forest with no destination in mind as they kept on walking

"who was he?" Erza said as she and Flaze got into an opening in the forest where she sat down near a tree with Flaze jumping up to her shoulder

"why does his voice sound's so familiar?" she muttered out as questions keep popping out of her head

Flaze sported a worried and sad look to Erza as the little salamander looks down before he looks up as he saw someone coming towards them

"waark" Flaze growled a bit as Erza looks to him and then towards where he was looking at

Her eyes widen as she saw Natsu coming towards them

_"yo! Been well?"_ Natsu said to her with a grin

"you!?" Erza exclaimed in surprise as she stands up

_"looks like you and your friends got home safe"_ Natsu said with a smile as Erza walks towards him

"who are you? How do you know me?" Erza asked to Natsu as she tried to touch him but was surprised as her hand went through him

_"I know you got a ton of question for me, Erza. But sorry I can only answer a few in my state"_ Natsu said with a sad look on her

"are you!?" Erza said as she backed off Natsu a bit

_"I ain't a ghost"_ Natsu said with a sweat drop to her "now then"

Natsu sat down on the grass as he motions for Erza to do the same to which she did

_"I think I can answer 4 maybe 5 questions at best"_ he looks to Erza who also sat down with him

"start by your name" Erza demanded to Natsu

_"my name is Etherious Natsu Dragneel"_ Natsu answered her

"how do you know me and my name?" she asked again

_"I know your name because you are my daughter and I've always been looking after you ever since at the tower"_ Natsu answered Erza with a smile as her eyes widen in surprise

_"and that was 3 questions, Erza_" Natsu said while making pulling out three fingers from his hand

"what happen to you after you face off against that black dragon?" Erza asked him

_"I was __sent into a minor coma for now as__ the one in front of you is just a thought projection"_ Natsu said to her

"am I ever going to see you again?" Erza asked her with pleading eyes as Natsu sighed with a smile

_"you will"_ Natsu said as he started going transparent all of the sudden _"in the future" _

Natsu then disappears as he leaves Erza and Flaze there

Erza looks to where Natsu was sitting at and then to her lap

"in the future…" Erza muttered out before hearing Flaze growling to her

She smiled as she carried the little lizard up to her shoulders

Erza stands up and walks back to the guild

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	9. Chapter 9

**"Speaking"**

_**"thinking"**_

**On with the story**

Four years have passed and Natsu was still in recovery as his magic container bubbles

Irene has been spending her free time by his side as she would keep gazing at him while having a sad look on herself

She touched the glass tube as she felt immense guilt for putting him in it in the first place

"was it a mistake to find Erza?" Irene muttered out before the door to the room was knocked as Juliet and Heine came in

"Irene-sama, Emperor Spriggan has called you" Heine spoke to her as she saw how Irene just kept gazing at Natsu

"he said it is important" Juliet said as Irene turned around and look to them

"tell him that I'll be a few minutes late" Irene said with a fake smile as Juliet and Heine already knew that it was a fake

"yes" Heine said as she and Juliet bowed to Irene before closing back the door

Irene then looked back to Natsu as she touched the glass

"I'm really sorry…..Natsu" Irene spoke as a tear falls down her eyes

She then turns around and walks towards the door as she opens it and was about to close it after she take a last look to Natsu

The door then closes as Natsu was alone again in the room as he recovers his strength

Suddenly

**Crack!**

a crack appeared on the glass tube Natsu was in as the Dragon Tattoo on Natsu's face suddenly spread to his side neck and then to his shoulders as his eyes opened

his eyes were pure black as his fangs grow and nails started to get longer and then horns grew out of Natsu's head

"Ze…..refff" Natsu called out as the crack on the glass tube started to get longer as it then spread around the whole glass tube before shattering

Natsu falls out of the glass tube as he falls to his knees

He coughs out blue fluid as he stood back up and wobbled a bit as he catches himself

"Zeref…..!" Natsu voiced out as flames ignited his whole body

* * *

Irene was making her way to the throne room and reached to the door with Juliet and Heine were waiting for her there

"sorry to keep you two waiting" Irene said as she waved her staff as the door opened

**WHOOSH!**

a figure came flying out as he crashed down

"what the!?" Heine and Juliet exclaimed as they saw that it was Neinhart who flew out of the room as the man had several burn marks on him as well as claw marks

**ROAR!**

A roar was heard from within the throne room as they get in to see Natsu wrecking the place as he sent anyone who tried to stop him, to kingdom come

"Natsu…!?" Irene muttered out as she saw how he easily blocked Dimaria's sword as he grabbed her neck and slams her down to the floor

"Natsu! Stop!" Irene screamed as she runs into the room with Juliet and Heine

"halt!" Invel stopped Irene as he tried to freeze Natsu for him to stop but failed as Natsu who got encased in ice shattered the ice he was in

"he has returned to his primal instincts as a demon from the books of Zeref" Invel said before creating an ice wall as Natsu breath out a crimson flame attack at them "he only knows one thing! Destruction"

Invel then encased himself in an armor made out of ice and tried to pin down Natsu

"Natsu…." Irene saw how he easily broke through Invel's armor as he pulled Invel out of his ice armor before punching his gut multiple time and then throw him away

"stop Natsu!" Irene shouted as Natsu set eyes on her and flames encased his claws

Natsu roared before dashing towards her with his claws pulled back and then pushed towards her as he intended to pierce her heart but was stopped as a magic circle appeared bellow him and then several purple chains fired out of the magic circle and wrapped around his body and limbs

Natsu started letting out an inhuman growls as he struggled in the chains to break free

Irene gasped as she saw how Natsu wanted to kill her

Her eyes then spotted Zeref who was struggling while keeping a hold on Natsu as his hand was raised up to the point that he was the one who activated the magic restraints

"it would seem that his primal instincts have awakened" August said as he saw how Natsu's eyes were pure black

"what shall we do, Emperor Spriggan?" Invel asked as he holds his broken arm

Zeref frowned as he thought that he had overwritten Natsu's instinct as a demon in his book, decades ago

"Natsu…" Irene voiced out as everyone looks to her as she approached Natsu "Natsu, it's me, Irene" She called out to him as she lowered her staff and slowly walked towards her "don't you remember me?"

Natsu roared as he tried to bite Irene and struggle in his chains as one chain cracked

"Natsu…." Irene called out to him again before she gasped in shock as the chain restraints break as Natsu pushed down Irene and was about to kill her but was stopped as her hand reached towards his cheek

"please remember, Natsu….remember who you really are" Irene spoke to him as Natsu was gritting his fangs as a tear fell down his right eye

"I…re…..neeee" Natsu hissed out as his grabbed his face as he stand up and started crashing around

Irene quickly got up and stopped Natsu who tried to kill himself as he was holding Dimaria's sword to his neck

She hugged him as Natsu's demon side was roaring as he clawed her back as the flames surround him

Irene hissed at the burning pain on her back but she didn't let go as Natsu kept clawing at her

Zeref had enough as he run towards Natsu and place his palm to his forehead

In an instant, the flames around Natsu and Irene was gone as both fell down

* * *

a few hours after the berserk rage of Natsu

Zeref place back Natsu in the recovery tube as he placed a seal that will stop Natsu from awakening his demon side

"what happens if the seal is lifted, Father?" August asked Zeref who looks to Natsu

"it is a fifty-fifty chance" Zeref replied to him "there's a possibility of him turning back to normal and the other is the possibility of him turning into his demon instincts"

"I should have never made him into this" Zeref said frowning as he touched the glass

"Irene-sama!" Zeref and August turned around and saw Irene walking in with the help of her staff as Heine and Juliet tried to stop her

"Natsu…" Irene hissed out as she had blood dripping from her back

"Irene-sama, your injuries!" Heine exclaimed as she gasped at the amount of blood Irene was losing

Zeref frowned to the woman as he snapped his fingers and cast a sleeping spell to Irene

the woman slowly loses conscious before nearly falling as August quickly catches her

"take her to the infirmary and get her wounds healed" Zeref told August as he nodded and uses a floating spell on Irene then he, Heine and Juliet bring her to the infirmary

Zeref sighs as he turns to look at Natsu

"get well soon, Natsu" Zeref said to his little brother before he walked out of the room and closed the door

* * *

**that's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	10. Chapter 10

**"Speaking"**

_**"thinking"**_

**On with the story**

It has been 8 years since Natsu went into recovery and the amount of time for Acnologia to strike back is getting near

The entire empire of Alvarez was preparing for war as billions of soldiers were departing to the harbor sea and many warriors gathered under the Alvarez Banner

The time of war is coming, the invasion of Fiore has begun

The beginning of the Dragon King Festival, Ragnarok

* * *

within Alvarez, Zeref was in the meeting with all of the Spriggan 12 minus 2 as he put a plan to invade Ishgar and obtain Fairy Heart

"without Natsu, not of us are able to survive Acnologia's chaos and destruction" Zeref said as he stands up from his throne "invade Ishgar and obtain Fairy Heart but keep in mind to not kill any of it's civilians, we only need to obtain Fairy Heart, we do not need Bloodshed"

Everyone nodded to him as they all stand up

"do not die" Zeref said as everyone looks to him before walking out of the room

Zeref sat back to his seat before taking out his locket

"I'm sorry, Natsu, but it is the only way" Zeref said as he opened the locket and revealed the picture of him and Natsu when they were young

* * *

Irene gaze upon her lover as she looks to him with a frown and tears pouring down her eyes

She placed her hand to the glass tube and then lean her forehead to the glass

"please…wake up" Irene whispered as she begged him to open his eyes

Heine and Juliet were looking at their creator from a corner as they look to see Irene in her sadness

"Irene-sama…." Heine muttered out

"isn't there anything we can do to cheer her up?" Juliet asked while having a sad face

Heine shook her head as she did not know how to answer her question

The door to the dark room was opened as a guard came in and kneeled down

"report for Irene-sama" the guard said before looking up "Emperor Spriggan has moved the initiation of Ishgar's invasion by two moons time, Irene-sama, please prepare your troop division immediately"

Irene slowly leans away from the glass tube as she gaze her eyes to Natsu's figure

"sorry…I'm…so sorry" Irene whispered as she turns and leaves with Heine and Juliet following

* * *

Irene walked into her room as she sat down on the bed while letting her staff leaned to the wall

She looks down to her lap before a tear drop to her lap

And then another before they weren't stopping at all

Irene cried as she holds her face

Cry, cry, cry

She cried on as her eyes were red from all of the crying

Irene then looks to the picture frame of her and Natsu on their wedding day as they were smiling happily in the picture

She smiled a bit as she leaned her finger towards the picture of Natsu smiling

Irene then looks to the other picture frames beside the first one as she remembered the joy of the day, the pictures were taken

Her eyes then fell to the small picture frame of Erza when she was a child

Irene gaze at the picture for a moment before taking it into her hands

Her hands touched Erza's photo before placing the picture into a drawer as she had made up her mind about something

Irene stands up and went to the mirror in the room

She turns around and took off her cape and revealed her back covered with scars from Natsu when he was out of control

Her eyes then fell upon the dragon mate mark on her back

Irene frowned a bit before she created a magic circle on her hands as she waves it to her back and made the scars and the mate mark disappear

She then looks to the mirror of herself as she drew a white magic circle and created a little sphere of light on her finger tips

Irene then points her finger to her reflection directly to her forehead

"_it_ _is_ _for_ _the_ _best_"" Irene then fired the little sphere to her reflection in the mirror before it bounced back and headed towards her forehead

Irene gasped a bit as she holds her head in pain

She saw memories of the day she met Natsu and the memories of them together getting re-written as Irene falls to her knees

After a few seconds, Irene stands up as she breath out a long exhale

Her eyes open as they had no life and no emotions at all

She then waved her hand to the side as her staff and cape flied to her

Irene then made her way out of the room and to the hallway where Zeref was planning on who to send first to the invasion plan

She failed to notice that there was a small red light glowing weakly as the mate mark, she made to disappear, revealed itself again as it grew larger in size as it became the mark of a dragon rising as fire like marks appeared near her waist

* * *

within the dark room, Natsu floated in the tube as bubbles flied up

Natsu's fingers twitches as his mouth moved slowly

"I…..re…..ne"

Red scales and black markings started to spread all around his body as his nails sharpens and darkens, wings pops out of his backs in folded form, blackish gold horns sprung out of the side of his heads

This form resembles that of a demon and a dragon fused together as Natsu's eyes opened with a red and dark glow

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	11. Chapter 11

**"Speaking"**

_**"thinking"**_

**On with the story**

The day of the invasion came as Alvarez went to war with Fiore

Fairy Tail and the guilds of Fiore fought back hard while not knowing the reason for the attack as both sides loses a lot of man power

* * *

in the ocean, Zeref looks upon the island in his sight as his ship was sailing with hundreds of ships following behind

"we will soon arrive there, Emperor Spriggan" Invel said as he stands beside Zeref

"yes" Zeref replied as he gazes upon the closing docks "what of the Spriggan 12's position?"

Invel adjusted his glasses before he took out a little lacrima ball which glowed and revealed a holographic map of Ishgar with 11 Alvarez symbols on several locations

"looks like Brandish has been taken in by them" Zeref said as he looks to one Alvarez symbol that was close to Fairy Tail "tell Wall, and Neinhart to close in on Hargeon"

Zeref looks at the map and pointed towards two symbols and drags them to Hargeon's location

"at once" Invel replied

Zeref then looks to one symbol that was not moving at all from its position

"tell August to met up with our destination" he said to Invel who nodded and then bowed to him

Zeref then gazes upon the map once again before looking at the north side of Fiore's map as there was three Alvarez's symbols with one being scarlet red and had a dragon wing like symbol surrounding it

"_Irene_…" he thought as he then saw the other two moving in towards Fiore with the scarlet one staying behind

* * *

Irene was standing in a blizzard with Heine and Juliet standing with her

"something is different about Irene-sama" Juliet whispered to Heine who nodded

"she's acting like a different person" she said as she saw how emotionless and silent Irene was

They then see Irene's staff glowing white as she lifts it up before stomping it on the ground

all of the snow, the blizzard and the coldness, disappeared in an instant

They were all now standing in a flower field as an assortment of flowers were blooming

"Heine, Juliet" Irene called out to them in an emotionless voice as the both of them tensed up a bit to her

"yes, Irene-sama?" Heine asked her

"see through our guests" she said as she looks to the fight happening a few yards away from her "I shall be busy preparing for an uninvited one"

"an uninvited one?" Juliet asked confused

Irene smiles as all of the flowers in the field glowed crimson

"the first guests are the Pegasus and the tigers, then came the second guests the Fairies" Irene spoke before crimson flower petals flew around her "the final guest…."

* * *

Acnolgia soars to the sky as the Dragon of Apocalypse roared

"the Black Dragon, Acnologia"

* * *

Natsu was in his recovery tube as he was still in his coma

"I…..re….ne" he called out in a weak voice while in the tube before the glass tube cracks all around

* * *

Natsu was standing in a void of nothingness as he looks like he was waiting for something

The scene changes as Natsu was now sitting in a chair and then a round table appears before footsteps were heard

"_**why did you call us?"**_A deep and demonic voice spoke as Natsu looks to see another him appearing from the shadows and seated to another seat

This Natsu was different as he had black colored skin and blood red eyes and his body had all of the features of a demon

"**it must be something dire"**Another Natsu appeared but this one looks like a fusion of human and a dragon

"Acnologia, I just sensed his presence appearing again" Natsu said as he looks to the other two versions of him

"_**so what?" **_the demon Natsu asked him "_**even with Curse power nor Dragon Slayer Magic, we couldn't kill him, just like four centuries ago"**_

"**he has a point" **the Dragon Natsu said "**our power cannot surpass that of Acnologia's. we cannot defeat him at all"**

Natsu then stands up as he reached his hand forward to them

"not as one" Natsu said as the other two looks to him "we've only been using individual's power singularly, but not when combine"

"_**hahahahahaha!"**_ the demon Natsu laughs before grinning crazy "_**so you want us to combine our power?**__**this is gonna be fun~"**_

The dragon Natsu looks to Natsu as he nodded to him while crossing his arms

"**but the possibility of death when two incompatible power combines is a guarantee" **he said to Natsu who nodded _**"You only have 1% chance of surviving, do you still desire to do it? even if it causes your death"**_

"there are things worse than death" Natsu said as he raised his hand and created a white seed that had the mark of Alvarez on it

The other two Natsu stood up and raised their hand as they created a black and crimson seed on each hand

The black seed had the symbol of a demon's head while the crimson one had the symbol of a dragon

The Natsus then joins the three together as the tree seeds fused into one

* * *

Natsu's eyes opened as they glowed dark and red at the same time

The glass tube cracks before shattering as the water in the tube flooded out to the floor

Natsu falls of the tube as he kneels down to the floor

He then stands up as he took a deep breath before a black pulse exploded around him

Natsu sighs before four wings sprouted out from it's back, one pair was red reptile like wing while the other looks to be demonic wings

"I'm coming, Irene" he said before he was engulfed in crimson and black flames as he now wore a black and red vest with cargo pants

Natsu squatted down before bursting through the roof and into the night sky as the man then flies towards the direction of Fiore

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	12. Chapter 12

**"Speaking"**

_**"thinking"**_

**On with the story**

The war continued on as both sides showed no signs of stopping

Lucy, Gray, Juvia, Wendy, Charla, and Erza who was injured and unconscious were in a campsite as they were resting up

"when this is over, let's go for a vacation" Gray said as he sat back and rests a bit

"yeah, when this is over" Juvia said with a small smile as she looks to the camp fire

"hey" Lucy voice out as she looks to the fire

Gray and the others looks to her as their attention was to her

"why are we even at war in the first place?" she asked "one day we were having a normal peaceful day, then the next we received a message of war all of the sudden"

Gray and the others thought of what Lucy said and started thinking the same

"why?" Gray asked before his attention was grabbed away as the sound of bush shaking attracted his attention

"what was that?!" Gray exclaimed as he stands up while readying his magic

Everyone got ready as they thought that it was a potential threat

They then heard a reptile like growl as Flaze came out of the bushes

Everyone breath out a sigh of relief as it was only the little salamander

"damn, that scared me" Gray said while sighing

"where have you been, Flaze?" Charla asked the little lizard who growled in reply as he then made his way to Erza

"what did he say, Charla?" Lucy asked to the little feline

"he said that he was sleeping at Erza's apartment and have been trying to find Erza ever since this whole war started" Charla replied as Everyone's face went deadpanned

"seriously? We're at war and this guy was sleeping?" Gray said as everyone sighs before hearing Flaze growl as the little lizard licks Erza's cheeks

"she's resting, Flaze" Wendy said

"Erza's been through a lot" Lucy said before seeing a red glow coming from Erza's chest

"what?" Gray said before the glow dimmed

Everyone then hears Erza grunting as her eyes open

"Erza/-san" everyone went to her as Wendy help her up a bit

"where?" Erza asked confused before gasping

"The guild!" she shouted before Gray holds her shoulder

"Easy" he said to her "you've been through hard when you took down one of the 12"

Erza looks to him before sighing in relief

"I see" she said before standing up

"please lay down, Erza-san" Wendy said to her

"your wounds are sti- ?!" Wendy saw Erza taking off her bandages as all of her injuries were gone as if they were never even there in the first place

"how?" Wendy said as she looks to Erza's arm

"must've been that red light" Charla said while theorizing

"eh?" everyone said

Charla raise her paw and pointed to Erza

"Erza woke up when that red light appeared and disappeared, remember?" she said as everyone realized it as well "whatever it was, it must've healed her"

"like that time" Lucy said as she had a flashback at Tenroujima when Natsu appeared from the red orb that came out of Erza

Everyone looks to Erza who was confused like them as she looks to her hands

The red glow re-appeared from Erza as it surprises everyone

A crimson glowing orb appeared from her as it shines bright and causes everyone to shield their eyes

**FLASH!**

When the light dimmed, everyone opens their eyes to see a crimson dragonic armor standing in front of Erza

"what the? Where did this thing came from?" Gray asked while looking at the armor

Everyone looks at the armor before seeing Erza walk towards it

"Erza! Wait it might be a trap!" Lucy exclaimed but Erza didn't hear it

Erza looks to the armor as she gently placed her hand to the chest plate of the armor as she felt a warm feeling coming from it

The armor then glowed red to Erza as she was engulfed in a red light

"Erza!" Gray shouted out while shielding his eyes before the flash disappears

They then see Erza standing while holding something in her hand

"Erza?" Lucy called out to her as Erza turns around to them

They then see a bracelet on Erza's right hand as it had a crimson colored gem on it

"a voice" Erza spoke as she touches the bracelet

"a voice?" everyone said in confusion

"a voice spoke to me" Erza said as she had heard a voice speaking to her when she was in the red light

"_**to protect you, Erza"**_

"it said that to me" Erza said as she felt nostalgic to the voice

Flaze then appeared on Erza's shoulder as the little salamander growls with a smile and wags its tail

Erza smiled before petting her little friend

* * *

Irene stood in the middle of nowhere as she was facing against Acnologia who came upon the land

The land was filed with destruction and chaos as every life there was, now gone

"how interesting" Acnologia said with a grin "you entertained me quite well, Enchanter"

"why thank you" Irene said with a smile

"but it is time to put this to an end" Acnologia said as the ground rumbles from his magic pressure

"I do not think so" Irene said as the land stopped rumbling and then it glowed red

"the earth….all of it…..enchanted?" Acnologia said as he looks everywhere and sees the land glowing red

"some type of magic I do not have knowledge of?"

"correct" Irene said as she lifted up her staff "this magic did not exist 400 years ago, as I had just created it"

Irene smiled before stomping her staff to the ground as the whole land was engulfed in a red light

"who are you?" Acnologia said as Irene was being engulfed in the red light

"my name is Irene, Irene Belserion. The Scarlet Despair" Irene replied before the whole land was engulfed in the light "the Queen of all Dragons"

All of Fiore, was engulfed in the red light as everyone sees it coming as they look upon it

**FLASH!**

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	13. Chapter 13

**"Speaking"**

_**"thinking"**_

**On with the story**

Irene appeared in the castle of Fiore as she stood in the throne room with dozens of beaten up royal guards down her feet

"so…powerful" Arcadios voice out while trying to get up

Irene then looks upon Toma with his daughter Hisui who were in fear

Toma got in front of Hisui as he begged Irene to let her go and he was willing to let her do anything she wants with him

Irene scoffed as she raised her hand and it glowed white before a magic attack strikes upon Hisui

"Hisui!/ Princess!"

Irene smiled sadistically as she had transformed Hisui into a mouse

"Hisui!...what have you done to my daughter!" Toma looks in fear as he kneels to pick up his daughter

"let me ask you this, old man" Irene said as she looks sadistically to Toma "**can you love your daughter now?"**

Toma cried in tears as he picks up Hisui

"O-Of Course I can!...no matter what form she is in!...she is still my daughter!" Toma cried out as he cries to Hisui

Irene laughs to him before raising her staff and pointed it towards him

"let me makes things easy for you" Irene said as her staff glowed red "you have a wife once, right? Let me reunite you two with her"

Irene's face turned dark as Toma looks to her before shielding Hisui into his arms

Irene laughs sadistically as her staff glowed crimson as she was about to unleash a spell upon them

"_**Irene!"**_A voice screams in Irene mind as it causes her to drop her staff and holds her head in pain "_**wake up to your senses! Irene!"**_

"who?!" Irene holds her head in pain as she saw an image of a pink hair man shouting to her "_**Irene!"**_

"SHUT UP!" She screams as she drops to her knees while holding her head in pain

The screaming stops as Irene panted as she holds her head

"who…was that?" Irene muttered out as she felt like she knew who it was

Irene then looks to Toma and Hisui who were crying as she then scoffs

"this is unentertaining," she said before taking her staff and walks away

Irene walks away before stopping as she holds her head in pain once again as she saw an image of her talking with the pink hair man as they were looking to a small picture frame of a scarlet hair little girl

"disappear!" she screamed as she grips her face

"who…who are you?!" Irene's hands glowed white as she places them to her head as the glow disappears upon contact

Irene panted before she waves her staff and destroyed the wall in front of her

she floated towards the hole as Irene's face darkens to the point that a blackish aura surrounds here

* * *

Fairy Tail had been teleported away as they were all in confusion on to where they were at

Then the Alvarez force came as they got into combat with them

Heine and Juliet got into battle with the Satan Mirajane Strauss, as they were winning for a moment but that was changed as Mira uses her Halphas form and overpowers them

"she's a monster!" Juliet screams

"we cannot win!" Heine exclaimed as Mira dashed towards them

Suddenly

**BOOM!**

Something came falling from the sky as it created a huge dust explosion and blinded the field

Juliet and Heine coughs out in the dust as they were surprise to see on what or rather who dropped in

"E-E-E.N.D-sama!?" Juliet and Heine exclaimed as Natsu appeared in front of them in his demon dragon form

his hand caught Mira's fist just before she could finish Heine and Juliet off

Natsu looks to them as he nodded to them

He then looks back to Mira who was shocked at his appearance

Natsu pushes her back as she skidded on the ground

"who are you?!" Mira exclaimed at him

Natsu looks to her before moving his hand to the side as he had two glowing yellow orbs in his hands as he did several swings around before punching the air as a beam of golden light flied towards Mira who defended but was shocked as the attack went through her

Mira drops to her knees before falling to the ground unconscious

Heine and Juliet look to him as he turns to look at them

"a-as expected from E-E.N.D-sama, you have defeated her with one hit!" Heine applaud to him

"y-yeah! With that beam thingy!" Juliet applaud him as well

"it only made her unconscious" Natsu said as he turns to look at the unconscious woman

Natsu then walks towards Heine and Juliet as he stares down at them

Heine and Juliet nervously sweated at his gaze before seeing Natsu's hands reaching up to their heads

"I'm glad you two are alright" Natsu said with a smile as he caressed the two's head

"eh?" they look up to him with bewildered face

"you two are like Irene's daughters, which also makes you mine as well" Natsu said to them with a soft smile as he then showered green sparkles from his hand towards the two as their injuries from fighting Mira were all healed

"t-t-thank you very much for healing our wounds and for your kind words, E.N.D-SAMA!" Heine exclaimed as she bowed to him as she had a little blush to her

"m-me as well!" Juliet exclaimed as she did the same like Juliet

Natsu smiled as he caressed their head like a father would to a child

"come" Natsu said as he looks to the east side "I need you two to tell me why are the Alvarez forces invading this land"

Natsu started walking to east direction as Heine and Juliet look to each other before running to follow him and they started to tell him everything Zeref was planning

* * *

Zeref and the rest of the Spriggan 12 were at the guild as they had captured Mavis who had awakened from her seal

"I'm really sorry, Mavis" Zeref said as he looks sad to Mavis who was chained with an ice made cuffs "it's the only way to defeat Acnologia"

"preparations are almost complete, Emperor" Invel said as Zeref nodded

"where's Irene?" Zeref asked to Invel who adjusted his glasses

"her current location is still unknown after her magic was casted, we are still searching for her" Invel replied

Zeref nodded before hearing the doors to the guild being opened

He thought it was Irene but came wrong as he was face to face with Natsu with Juliet and Heine behind him

"Natsu….!?" Zeref muttered out as tears formed in his eyes

Natsu walks towards Zeref and looks to him for a second before giving the Black mage a right hook

**BAM! CRASH!**

Zeref crashes to the bar of the guild as Natsu looks pissed at Zeref

The Spriggan 12 moved back a bit as they knew why he was angry

"Natsu.." Zeref looks to him with wide eyes as Natsu went to him before picking him up by his collar

"you dumbass!" Natsu shouted at him "why on earth are we invading Fiore in the first place!?"

He then punches his brother's cheek and then another before pulling him up by his collar

"I told you not to do anything stupid, didn't i?! I will be the one to defeat Acnologia! Only me!" Natsu roared out anger at his brother who looks to him before looking down

"I'm sorry, Natsu…but we had no other choice….you were still in a coma and then…" Zeref spoke out as tears falls down his eyes

"I'm sorry…" Zeref muttered out

Natsu looks to him before sighing as he let go of him

"you were the one who told me that fighting was never the right thing to do, didn't you?" Natsu asked

Zeref looks to him as Natsu points at him

"don't forget your own teachings" Natsu said before sighing as he holds his face "you were always the type to worry too much"

Natsu then raised his hands up as a green glowing orb was formed as he then claps the orb in his hands and created a green magic pulse as the injured Spriggan 12 members' wounds were healed and so was Zeref

"now then…" Natsu said as he walks to Mavis and freed her from her restraints

"you got some things to explain to her" he said while helping Mavis who was a bit caution of Natsu

Zeref looks to him before nodding as he stands up and went to Mavis

*the plan to defeat Acnologia being explained to Mavis*

**SLAP!**

Mavis slaps Zeref's cheeks hard as she started hitting him over and over while screaming at him for being such a fool

Natsu sighs at the bickering couple before looking amused to them

He then realizes that someone isn't here

"where's Irene?" Natsu asked them on where his wife was at

* * *

She and Wendy were at a different location as the red light had teleported them away

They engaged them in battle as they mow them down

"looks like there aren't any soldiers left" Erza said as she panted

Wendy nodded before her eyes widen

"Erza-san! Look!" Wendy exclaimed as she pointed towards the sky

Erza looks to where she was pointing as her eyes widen to see boulders flying towards them

"dodge them!" Erza screamed as she and Wendy run away from the raining boulders while destroying some with their magic

"well done in dodging them" A voice spoke out as Erza looks to her side as she saw Irene walking towards them "it has been a long time, Erza"

Erza looks to her with Wendy who got confused as Irene looks and smells a lot like Erza

"who are you?" Erza said as Irene smiled

"I am you and you are me" Irene replied before smirking evilly

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	14. Chapter 14

**"Speaking"**

_**"thinking"**_

**On with the story**

Erza and Irene looks to each other as they got into a stand off

"what is that suppose to mean?" Erza said to her

"as it sounds like" Irene said as she smiled before waving her staff down as the ground rumbles and rock spikes exploded from the ground and headed towards Erza and Wendy "I am your mother"

Erza and Wendy jumped away from the spikes before Erza then re-quiped her armor on as she was now wearing her Tenkuu no Yoroi

"**Blumenblatt!"**Erza's swords circle around her before they fly towards Irene who scoffed as the attacks hits her and caused a dust explosion

Erza landed near Wendy as they look to the dust cloud

"how pathetic" Irene's voice spoke as the dust cloud disappeared and Irene was still standing where she was as Erza's sword were imbedded to the ground near her

"that's not possible!" Wendy exclaimed

Irene smirks as she stomps her staff to the ground as Erza's swords flied up from the ground and face towards Erza and Wendy

"even with that young lady's enchants, you cannot harm me at all, Erza" Irene spoke before Erza's sword flies towards them

Erza re-equipped two swords and uses them to fend off her own blades

Wendy uses the wind to block the attack as both of them parried off the swords yet came injured by some of the blades managed to graze them

"how I waited this day" Irene said as she swings her staff at them as she created a magic circle in front of her "for me to finally get rid of you"

A fire blast was created from the magic circle as a stream of fire headed towards Erza and Wendy

"Wendy!" Erza got in front of Wendy as she re-equipped into her Flame Empress Armor

"futile" Irene swings her hand to the side as Erza's armor disappeared

"tch!" Erza covered Wendy as she protected her in her arms

"Erza-san!"

**FLASH!**

A red crimson flash appeared on Erza's bracelet as the Crimson Dragon Armor appeared in front of Erza and Wendy as it defended them from the attack

"what?!" Irene exclaimed in surprise at the appearance of the armor

Erza and Wendy looks to the armor as it had defended them from Irene's attack

"it protected us?" Erza said in surprise

"why?" Wendy asked in confusion

The armor then flashes as it purges off and equipped itself upon Erza

Erza looks upon the armor as it transforms to fit her figure

"heh!" Irene scoffed as she readied her staff to her side

"I do not know what is that armor, and on how was it able to defend against my attack" Irene then cast her staff to the front as the armor on Erza glowed and then shatters

"nothing can withstand my enchant" Irene smiled wickedly before it disappears and was replaced with shock and surprise as the shattered armor fragments regenerate upon itself

"how!?" Irene said in shock

A dragon sword then appears in front of Erza as it floated to her

"_**Use it, Erza"**___A voice spoke to Erza as she nodded and took the sword into her hands

"tch!" Irene waved her staff to the side as several magic circles appeared in front of her and then each one fired a fireball attack upon Erza and Wendy

"get behind me, Wendy!" Erza exclaimed as she readied the sword for defense

Wendy got behind Erza as all of the fireball attack exploded as they hit Erza

A dust explosion occurred as Irene waited for it to settle so that she can see if her attack had annihilated Erza and Wendy

To her shock, Irene sees that her fire attack got absorbed into the blade of the sword Erza holds in her hands

"incredible" Wendy said as she sees the sword glowing red before dimming

Erza looks to the sword as it glowed to her

She then readied her sword above her before swinging it down as the earth shatters upon impact from the sword

Irene jumps to the side as the slash cuts off a piece of her cape

She then looks to the side and sees Erza in front of her with her sword readied beside her

"Haaaa!" Erza swings the sword at Irene's head as a shockwave was created upon contact

Erza's eyes widen in shock as Irene caught the sword in her fingertips while her witch hat was cut in half and blood drips down her head

"I see" Irene spoke as she grabbed the sword in Erza's hands. Erza saw Irene's nails and hands transforming as scales appeared on them "so this is how you repay your mother who brought you to this world, huh? you ungrateful brat!"

Irene's eyes turned into that of a dragon's as she created a magic circle in front of Erza and blew her away with a twister

"Gagh!" Erza skidded on the ground before she saw a rain of ice shards came flying towards her

She uses her sword to fend them off but was caught off guard as Irene created a white and black magic circle between her

Irene smirks as black and white lightning shocks Erza

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Erza-san!" Wendy exclaimed as she went to her

"stay back!" Erza exclaimed as Wendy stops in her track "I will defeat her!"

Erza uses all of her strength as she swings her sword at the magic circles and burned them upon contact from her blade

Irene scoffed as she threw off her cape

"you? Defeat me?" Irene said as she waved her staff to the side and created a green magic circle bellow Erza as vines fired out of the ground and binds her "I have been doing magic for Four centuries!"

a yellow magic circle appeared above Erza as the sky soon darkens

"rain down!" Irene exclaimed as a lightning bolts rained down upon Erza

**BOOM!**

Irene smirks before she saw Erza holding a lance in her hand as it was giving off electric static

"I will not be defeated! For my friends and my family!" Erza exclaimed as she cuts off the vines on her

She then dashed towards Irene who swings her hands in a gesture as a red magic circle with a dragon like markings appeared upon herself

"I detest you!" Irene exclaimed as she blocks a sword slash from Erza with her claws "I should have never given birth to you!"

Irene swings her claws at Erza as her lance was shattered into pieces from the single strike

She then grabs a hold of Erza's neck and started dragging her on the ground

Erza gritted her teeth as she summons De Malevo lance to her hand

"fly!" Erza kicks away Irene before firing the lance to her abdomen as it sends Irene skidding back on the ground

"how annoying!" Irene grabs the lance and breaks it into two

She then saw Erza wielding a sword that had aquatic like designs on it

"**Geyser!"**Erza pierces the ground with the sword as geysers burst through the ground and Irene was sent flying into the air by it

"Gaaaah!"

Erza dashed towards Irene falling figure as she holds the dragon sword to her side

"Haaaa!" Erza jumps up and readied the sword to deal the final blow upon Irene

Irene turns her body around in mid air as she pulled back her claw and created a magic circle that created a layer of red magic on her claw

"Die! Erza!" Irene and Erza clashed as their collision of power cause a shockwave that sends debris flying everywhere

**BOOM!**

An explosion was created upon the clash of power as Erza and Irene crashes to the ground

Erza panted as she sees the dragon sword, she wielded has cracked before it shattered

She looks up and sees Irene standing up

"you troubled me to no ends, little brat!" Irene wobbled as she had red electric static dancing in her hand

Erza grunted as she stands up and pieces of the dragon armor crumbles down as chips of metal falls down

"I will end your suffering now!" Erza shouted as she dashed towards Irene

Irene glares towards Erza as she dashed towards Erza as well

"what do you know of Suffering!?" Irene parried off some of Erza's fist as she then punches Erza's face "four centuries! Four centuries I have suffered in this body of mine!"

Erza grabs Irene arm and slams her down

"I may not know your suffering, but I had been held prison in a cult for the first years of my child hood!" Erza then blocks a kick from Irene as she back flipped before firing a beam of lightning at Erza "it was because of my friends and my family who made me the one I am today!"

Erza then punches Irene's gut as she then grabs a hold of her and swings her away

Irene skidded on the ground as she looks and glares at Erza

"and it was because of my father who protected me in my childhood!"

"your father…" Irene stands up as her eyes were shadowed "your father!?"

Irene then looks up and reddish white scales appeared on her face "he was the reason I became like this!"

Erza can feel the rising magic power coming from Irene as the ground rumbles

"he called me a monster!" Irene dashed towards Erza as she kicks her away before appearing bellow her and punches her away "an abomination!"

Irene then grabs a hold of Erza's neck as she lifted her up

"your father was a scum who I had wished to have never met!"

"yet he protected me!" Erza exclaimed as she kicks Irene's face and then landed on the ground

Irene holds her chin which was a bit bruised from Erza's kick

"how!? You delusional child! He's been dead for centuries!" Irene exclaimed at her

"he's not!" Erza retorted back "this armor is the proof of it!"

"he protected me every time! Protected me in my time of need!"

"how delusional can you be!?" Irene exclaimed and was about to attack Erza again but stopped as she holds her head in pain

"gaah!" Irene saw images of the man she despises, shatters and was replaced with the pink hair man who was holding her in his arms

"who?!" Irene then took a few steps back as she felt her feet a bit wet as she looks down to a puddle of water and sees a dragon brand on her back

"that mark!?" Irene screams in pain as she holds her head and sees herself sleeping with the pink hair man who holds her while they sleep

She then saw her memories shattering as new ones appeared as they all had images of her with the pink hair man

Irene screams before dashing towards Erza

"Die!" Irene screams as she pulled back her claw

Erza summoned a katana to her hand as it glowed red

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Erza ducks down from Irene's attack and then readied her sword in front of her

"it's over!" Erza lunged her sword towards Irene whose eyes turned human in the last moment

"Erza…." Irene spoke with a soft smile

**ZLURCH!**

Erza's sword pierced Irene's stomach as Irene coughs blood

The both of them falls down with each other as Irene's hand slowly reached towards Erza's neck

Erza though that Irene was trying to grab her but was surprised when her hands softly caresses her cheeks

"f-finally…..i get to…hold you…" Irene softly spoke as she wraps her arms around Erza

Erza looks to Irene as she hugs her

"my daughter…..all grown up…." Irene whispered as she smiled softly

"what are you?" Erza said as she lets Irene hugs her

"i…..enchanted my memories…..so that I return to my old…self" Irene told her as this surprised Erza

"I wanted…to repent…on…..my sins…my sins…for abandoning you…for letting you….suffer in your…childhood….."

"I wanted to….die…by your hands" Irene separates from the hug as she looks to Erza

"i….always…..loved you…I…always prayed…that…you would…be safe"

Erza's eyes widen in shock as Irene falls

she smiled to Erza one last time as tears poured down her eyes

"thank…..you…Erza..i…love….you"

**THUD!**

Irene falls to the ground with a thud as her blood soaked the ground

Erza looks upon her fallen mother with a sad look

"thank you…..for giving birth to me…mother" Erza softly spoke as she looks down

**THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP**

The sound of giant footsteps was heard as Erza looks behind and sees a giant version of Flaze coming towards her and Wendy

"Flaze?!" Erza exclaimed in surprise to see the once little salamander was now a giant reptile

Flaze growled to them as he nudged his snout to Erza

"you idiot" A voice spoke beside Erza as she whipped her head to the side and sees Natsu kneeling in beside Irene's fallen figure with tears falling down his face

"you…." Erza muttered as Natsu looks to Erza with a sad smile

"in the last moment…she hugged you, huh?" Natsu spoke as he took a deep breath before looking to Irene

He then gently carries Irene up as he looks to her

"your sins…..i already took them away…." Natsu spoke before he leans down and kisses Irene

Erza looks to them as she saw Irene's body glowing red and she sees the wound inflicted upon her disappearing

Natsu leans away and looks to Irene as her eyes slowly opens

"Na…..tsu" Irene softly spoke as her eyes set upon him

"I'm sorry it took me a long time to wake up" Natsu said with a smile as he lifts Irene into his arms

"you two need to go back to your guild" Natsu told Erza and Wendy as he slowly sets down Irene on top of Flaze's head

"Flaze, get them back safe" Natsu said to the giant salamander as he growled to Natsu

"Natsu?" Irene looks to him as he smiled to her before turning around and had a serious face on

"I'll be dealing him" Natsu said as a figure approached him and everyone saw that it was Acnologia

"the time for our last battle is near, E.N.D" Acnologia said as he grins at Natsu

"go, Flaze" Natsu said as he walks towards Acnologia who did the same

Flaze growls to Erza and Wendy who were looking at Natsu before getting on top of the giant salamander's head as it then started running away

Irene looks back to Natsu in worry as she prayed in her heart that he would be safe

Natsu and Acnolgia kept walking towards each other before they started running towards each other

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"ORAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Both of them pulled back their fists and punched them at each other and caused a devastating shockwave that causes the ground to rumble

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	15. Chapter 15

**"Speaking"**

_**"thinking"**_

**On with the story**

Explosions rang out as the whole area was littered with destruction

"AAArrraaa!" Natsu roared as he created a sphere of crimson and black flames in his hands before combining them into one above him

"**Ankoku Koen!"**He threw the giant sphere of fire at Acnologia who swipes his hand up and created a magic strike at the sphere

**BOOM!**

The collision of magic caused a shockwave as a gust of wind blows everything away

"AAhh!" Natsu pulled back his right fist as he engulfed it in crimson and black flames

"aarrah!" Acnologia pulled back his fist as he engulfed in in a sphere of blue light

Both did a close combat battle as they send each other fists at each other

They pulled back their fist in the last moment before hitting each other faces

Both were sent skidding back as they took a deep breath

"rrah!" both of them fired a breath attack as their roars collided and caused a devastating explosion

Natsu and Acnologia dashed towards each other as they roared

* * *

The members of Fairy Tail returned to their beloved guild as they were face to face with Zeref and his Spriggan 12 with the addition of Mavis standing beside him

"First Master?!" Makarov exclaimed while readying a fighting stance

"wait, Makarov!" Mavis exclaimed as she holds up her hand to stop him "this is all a mistake"

she motions to Zeref who nodded with a sad face

"eh?" Makarov said as Zeref explains on the whole invasion true purpose to them as they were all taken back by the fact that this was all done to defeat Acnologia

"I am truly sorry" Zeref said in tears

"don't give me that bullshit!" Gray exclaimed as he grabs Zeref's collar and lifts him up "all of this! Just to gain power?!"

Zeref looks down in guild as Gray clicked his tongue before pulling back his fist as he was about to punch the man but stopped by Juvia

Gray looks to Juvia who shook her head to him as this made the Ice Make Mage let go of Zeref before he walks towards a seat as Juvia sat with him

Makarov sighs before looking back at Zeref

"so, where is E.N.D.?" Makarov asked to Zeref who shook his head as he did not know

They then heard the sound of something big heading towards them as they turn to see a giant version Flaze heading towards the guild

"Flaze?!" Flaze came to a stop at the front of the guild as he kneeled down his head to let his passengers off

"Irene-sama!" Heine and Juliet went to Flaze as they help her down

"Irene" Zeref went to her as she stands beside Flaze with the help of Heine and Juliet

"where's Natsu?" he asked as Irene looks sad before looking behind to where they came from

Zeref looks to where she was looking as he saw an explosion from a far

"don't tell me…?!"

* * *

He and Acnologia stood face to face as the surrounding areas were filled with destruction and chaos

"let's end this" Natsu said as black markings and red scales appeared on his right hand as it burst into dark crimson flames

"I find that agreeable" Acnologia said as he raises his hand up and imbued all of his magic into it as his arm turns into a black dragon claw

The ground rumbles and shatters as both of them slowly walked towards each other before started sprinting as they got into each other face and send their fist at each other

**BO****O****M!**

A devastating explosion was created as it soars to the heaven and the surrounding area was engulfed in the explosion

* * *

From a far everyone saw the explosion as it soars to the sky and created a shockwave to the whole land

"Natsu…." Irene muttered out as she looks to the explosion

* * *

The battle field was now gone as a huge crater was where the collision of magic pasted through as barren smoking craters, flames, and smoke filled the area

our attention is to the humongous crater in the middle of it all as two figures were standing in the center bottom of it

Natsu and Acnologia stood at each other as blood then drips to the ground

Acnologia's lips seeps blood as the Dragon of Chaos coughs out blood

he looks down to see Natsu's hand piercing his chest as the man had his face foreshadowed

"well…..done" Acnologia said as he slowly disintegrated into nothingness

Natsu stood in his place before falling to his knees and then to the ground as blood seeped out of a hole on his stomach

"**Natsu…"**A feminine voice spoke as it sounded soothing

"**Natsu…"**It voiced out again as everything started to turn white

"**Natsu….wake up"**The whole area turned white as two eyes awaken from sleep

"wha…?" Natsu voice out as he opens his eyes and sees Irene in a red night gown and was looking at him

"good morning….you big baby" she said with a smile before kissing his forehead

"what?" Natsu said as he sat up and sees that he was in his room

"are you alright?" Irene asked him as Natsu looks to her before himself

"yeah, I think so" Natsu replied before hearing crying in the room

"oh? Looks like she's awake" Irene said as she got out of bed and went towards pink crib in the room

Natsu looks to her as Irene reaches into the crib and carries out a baby girl who had scarlet and salmon fused colored hair as she cried to Irene who rocks her

"yosh,yosh, don't cry" Irene soothe the child before walking towards the bed and sat back to the bed

The child stopped crying as she sniffles and looks to Irene

"did you have a bad dream?" Irene playfully asked the child as she kisses her forehead and smiled to the little girl

The child sniffles a bit before reaching her little hands to Irene who rubbed her nose to the little one's

Irene then looks to Natsu who was eying the little baby

"does Rena want to be with Papa?" Irene asked the little girl as she babbled back to Irene

Irene then gently passes the little girl to Natsu who got surprised to the little girl as he gently carries the child

Natsu looks at Rena as her brown eyes looks back to Natsu

He smiled softly to her as he then caressed her little face then to her little nose

The little girl scrunches her nose before sneezing

Natsu chuckled before passing back the little girl to her mother

"come on" Irene said as she stands up from the bed while carrying the infant

"Erza and the others are waiting" Irene put the child back to her crib before heading to the bathroom

"you coming~?" Irene said as she drops down her nightgown to the floor

Natsu looks to her before shaking his head with an amused smile

"coming" he said as he ran up to the bathroom and went in with her

On the table beside the bed was the picture frames of Natsu and Irene with their friends and family as we now look to a photo in a golden picture frame

As in the photo was Natsu, Irene, Erza, Heine and Juliet smiling happily in the photo as a family

_**~Fin~**_


	16. Chapter 16

**"Speaking"**

_**"thinking"**_

**On with the story**

After the battle with Acnologia had passed, things took the turn for both kingdoms

Zeref went on a journey with Mavis as he was still sad and guilty for his crimes of starting the war in the first place

Mavis accompanied him as she promised to be with him all the way

Natsu reunites Erza with Irene as it was a bumpy ride to get the two reconnected

It took a while, but Erza and Irene finally got together back as mother and daughter once again

Now our attention is to Natsu

Natsu was sitting on his brother's throne with dozens of paperwork in front of him

"I hate him so much" Natsu said as he signs paper after paper after paper

He then heard the door being opened as Erza and Jellal came in

"what I can do for you two?" Natsu asked while signing the paperwork

"well…." Erza started out with a blush as she was nervously twiddling her thumbs

"hmmm?" Natsu hummed to her as he stops signing the paper work and took his cup of tea

"we were wondering if we can have your blessings for our marriage?" Erza asked to Natsu who was drinking his tea

"brrrrr!" Natsu spat his tea out before coughing "WHAT?!"

* * *

Natsu with Irene was sitting on a couch with Jellal and Erza sitting on the opposite side

"so?" Natsu voice out as he looks to both of them who were blushing "you two decided to finally tie the knot, huh?"

Erza and Jellal nodded to him as Natsu sighs and looks to his wife who nodded with a smile

"haaaa~, if Irene is in a go for it, might as well" Natsu said as he snapped his fingers and a ring box appeared in his hand

"take it" Natsu threw the box to Jellal who caught it as the man looks to the ring box and opened it to reveal a scarlet red gem on a golden ring

"it's a special bond ring I made when I proposed to your mother" Natsu said to them as Irene motions to the ring on her left hand's ring finger "with this, you two can be connected to each other even if you are far away"

"then that means.." Jellal said as Natsu nodded to him

"I give you two my blessings," he said with a smile

Erza and Jellal smiled and then hugs each other for receiving his blessing in their future wedding

"but" Natsu voice out as his face turns dark and a darkish demon aura appeared behind him

"**hurt her feelings just one time, lover boy. I'll hunt you down**** and tear your limbs one by one****"**Natsu said in a dark voice as Jellal nodded with a sweat drop of fear

Irene giggles as to see her husband being the overprotective father, he is

* * *

Night had come as the kingdom's citizen were calling in the day with the sky dark and the moon arised

Within their chambers, Natsu was sitting on his bed while playing around with Rena, his 1 year old daughter, as he couldn't get tired playing with her

"peek a boo" Natsu played with his hand to Rena as the child laughs to him

Natsu laughs back as he lifts her up and down "upsy daisy!"

Irene came in to the room from the bathroom as she sat down on the bed and smiled to the playing father

"it's time for her to sleep" Irene said as Natsu pouted

"but we haven't played enough~" Natsu whined and looks to his daughter who was getting sleepy

"really?" Natsu said with a sweat drop as to see his daughter falling asleep so fast when they were just playing around a few seconds ago

Irene giggles to him as Natsu stands up from bed and went put his daughter into her crib

"never got enough play time with her" Natsu said with a whined voice like he was a big baby

Irene smiles as Natsu turns off the light and snuggles his head to Irene's chest

"I hate my brother" Natsu muttered out while snuggling more to his wife's chest

"I know, I know" Irene said as she caressed the big baby's head

"first the paperwork, then my daughter's wedding now the time I can have when I spend with my newborn daughter is getting shorter and shorter by the second?" Natsu said as he whined to his wife who sighs with a smile

"okay, Mr. whiner. I think you whined enough" Irene said as she massages Natsu's scalp as it sends shivers to the man "now go to sleep"

Natsu hummed in reply before hugging Irene closer to him

He then snores quickly from all the hard work, job he did today as Irene smiles to her big baby

she looks to the table and smiled to a picture frame

She then closes her eyes and fell to her dreams

The picture frame Irene smiled to had the photo of Natsu, Irene, Erza, Heine, Juliet and Rena in it as the family grew bigger by the day


End file.
